


Телохранитель и хитокири

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Series: Эпоха волков и драконов [3]
Category: Bakumatsu - Fandom, Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Historical Japan - Fandom, Japanese History RPF, Rurouni Kenshin, Shinsengumi - Fandom, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bakumatsu, Bakumatsu, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Character Death, Samurai, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Третья работа из цикла "Эпоха волков и драконов". После резни в Икэда-я и сражения у Запретных врат прошло больше года. Рёма возвращается в Киото, чтобы организовать тайные переговоры между военными лидерами кланов Тёсю и Сацума. Однако сторонники бакуфу тоже не дремлют, и над головами заговорщиков уже занесён карающий меч. Альтернативная история, хронология некоторых событий изменена, наряду с реальными биографическими данными использованы сюжеты из "Историй времён смуты", и т.д.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin & Sakamoto Ryouma
Series: Эпоха волков и драконов [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134323
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты G-T





	Телохранитель и хитокири

— Этот тип на тебя смахивает, смотри, — Рёма ткнул Кэнсина локтем в бок.  
Человек, выходящий на сиаидзё, действительно очень походил на Кэнсина ростом и сложением, хотя был старше лет на десять, не меньше. И двигался так же легко — его шаги по гулкому деревянному полу почти не были слышны. Рядом с крепким и плечистым противником он выглядел хрупким, как девушка, но держался уверенно и в стойку встал без спешки, не проявляя ни малейшего беспокойства.  
— Кто это? — тихо спросил Кэнсин.  
Рёма пожал плечами.  
— Кода Гэмбэй*. Но, скорее всего, имя не настоящее. Кацура своих людей светить не станет, особенно тех, кто в официальном розыске. Даже если его тут кто-то знает, вслух не назовут, чтобы Сайго не подставлять.  
— Он выиграет, — уверенно сказал Кэнсин.  
— Хорошо бы, — буркнул Накаока Синтаро. — Пусть вздует этого сацумского гуся как следует.  
У него были причины желать победы бойцу из Тёсю: каких-то пять минут назад Кикути Годзаэмон из Сацума, с которым предстояло теперь биться Гэмбэю, вышиб Накаоку из круга двумя сокрушительными ударами по плечу и по наручу. Поскольку клан Тоса в этом состязании представляли только два человека, проигрыш Накаоки означал, что Рёме теперь придётся отстаивать честь родной провинции в одиночку.  
...Именно Накаоку посетила мысль разнообразить переговоры между Тёсю и Сацума небольшим фехтовальным турниром. Впрочем, все остальные были уверены, что это придумал Рёма, поскольку по привычке считали Рёму источником всех диких и сумасбродных идей, которые ни одному здравомыслящему человеку и в голову не могли прийти. Первой из таких идей было заключение союза между княжествами Сацума и Тёсю, люто ненавидящими друг друга. Второй, не менее безумной, была идея продавать страдающей от неурожаев Сацуме рис из Тёсю в обмен на купленные у английских торговцев ружья и пушки, чтобы оба княжества бросили считать взаимные обиды и принялись вместо этого считать взаимную прибыль.  
Словом, когда Накаока предложил людям, ещё год назад убивавшим друг друга у Запретных врат, помериться силами в дружеских поединках, это всех удивило — но уже не потрясло так, как предыдущие выступления Рёмы. А тут ещё и Сайго признался, что давно хотел взглянуть, как обращается с мечом уважаемый Кацура Когоро, о котором до сих пор с восхищением вспоминают очевидцы памятного турнира в Эдо. Кацура возражений не имел, и Рёма поспешил закрепить успех, назначив день состязания и объявив, что они с Накаокой тоже примут в нём участие в качестве представителей нейтральной стороны.  
Накаока нашёл небольшое додзё на окраине города, куда не заглядывали ни стражники магистрата, ни якудза, поскольку учеников здесь уже с полгода не было, и снял его на один вечер. Поскольку Кацура находился в Киото нелегально и сопровождали его всего трое спутников, из которых лишь Кода Гэмбэй согласился участвовать в состязании, Сайго великодушно решил не выставлять против них с Кацурой много бойцов и ограничился тремя фехтовальщиками.  
Правила турнира были несложными: первого поединщика назначали, вытянув жребий короткой соломинкой. Любой боец из двух других кланов мог бросить ему вызов. Каждая пара сражалась до двух побед, проигравший выбывал, победитель принимал вызов от следующего противника — и так до тех пор, пока не поучаствуют все желающие.  
Роль зачинщика по жребию досталась Накаоке. К несчастью, у бросившего ему вызов Кикути оказался очень мощный пробивной удар, и теперь Накаока сидел в углу с мрачным видом, баюкая ушибленную руку, пока его обидчик готовился к следующему бою. Сайго довольно улыбался. Итог первого поединка привёл его в прекрасное расположение духа.  
— В стойку! — Ещё один телохранитель Кацуры, Миёси Синдзо, не участвовал в турнире, поскольку был мастером копья, но взял на себя обязанности судьи. Кикути и Кода поклонились друг другу и подняли боккэны.  
— Смотри, смотри! — Рёма снова пихнул младшего товарища в бок. Кэнсин из вежливости перевёл взгляд на поединщиков, мельком отметил стойки — высокая, атакующая у Кикути, средняя у Коды. Дальше можно было не смотреть — и так ясно, что сацумец попытается повторить успех, смяв защиту противника одной атакой, а Кода не дурак, чтобы состязаться с Кикути в грубой силе, поэтому с его стороны будет опережающий удар. Или быстрый уход, сбивка и контратака снизу в бедро или в запястье. Дзигэн-рю — сильная школа, но привычка полагаться на первый и единственный удар может подвести, особенно если боец чересчур уверен в себе.  
Исход поединка был очевиден, и Кэнсин опять отвлёкся. Гораздо сильнее, чем происходящее на сиаидзё, его внимание сейчас занимал человек, сидящий напротив, по левую руку от Кацуры. Четвёртый гость из Тёсю, который вроде бы не собирался выступать, но пришёл посмотреть, как состязаются другие.  
Юноша в чёрной одежде без гербов расположился в небрежной позе, скрестив ноги и опираясь локтём на приподнятое колено. На вид он был ровесником Кэнсина или чуть старше — а может быть, только выглядел старше из-за высокого роста, мощных плеч и широких запястий. Гладкие чёрные волосы, собранные на затылке в высокий "хвост", ещё выбивались на лоб несколькими тонкими прядями, как у многих, кто в пику старым традициям не сбривал и не выщипывал отроческую чёлку, а только зачёсывал её назад. По красивому смугловатому лицу скользила рассеянная улыбка, но именно скользила, как отблеск света по отполированному лезвию. Повернись, взгляни чуть искоса — блик исчезает, и остаётся сталь. Холод и острота.  
Кэнсин смотрел на него и не понимал, откуда идёт этот холод. В юноше не чувствовалось угрозы — ни в выражении лица, ни в спокойном, чуть сонном взгляде. В нём... пропасть, да в нём вообще ничего не чувствовалось!  
Даже Кацура, о котором поговаривали, что он давно отказался от ношения меча, не выглядел настолько... пустым. Его кэн-ки был ровным, таким ровным, что его легко было бы пропустить среди других участников турнира — но если сосредоточиться только на нём, то можно было поймать отзвук спокойной и несокрушимой силы, спрятанной до времени под завесой вежливого интереса. От Сайго тянуло благодушным теплом и щекочущим, как сквозняк, азартом. Двое сацумцев, занявшие места по обе стороны от него, лучились беспокойством, сдержанной неприязнью и привычной бдительностью опытных телохранителей; эту же бдительность, как зеркало, отражал и Миёси. Сидящий рядом Рёма читался легче всех — сгусток любопытства, воодушевления и радости, в котором глубоко, будто игла, засела болезненная тревога. Приунывший Накаока — и тот ещё не до конца погас, вспыхивал искрами недогоревшей боевой злости. Про изготовившихся к схватке поединщиков нечего было и говорить: оба пылали так ярко, что казалось — в зале светло не от солнца.  
А человек напротив не излучал ничего. Ни злости, ни радости, ни даже внутренней силы. И если не смотреть на его руки и осанку — можно было бы поверить, что он ни разу в жизни не касался оружия.  
Погружённый в свои мысли, Кэнсин пропустил поединок. Услышал только крик бросившегося в атаку сацумца, а потом — ф-с-с, ф-с-с, шлёп! — сдвоенный свист рассечённого боккэнами воздуха и глухой удар, судя по звуку — в нижнюю часть нагрудника. Разочарование Кикути взметнулось дымным, едким языком пламени — будто на угли бросили клок шерсти.  
Победу не объявляли — всем собравшимся хватало опыта, чтобы и без объявления понять, чья взяла. Миёси ограничивался только командами к началу боя:  
— В стойку! Начали!  
На этот раз ки-ай издали оба, и сразу же последовал звонкий удар дерева о дерево, хлёсткий хлопок и раскатистый стук. Кэнсин мог не глядя сказать, что произошло: блок, удар в запястье, потеря боккэна. Кикути был неплох, но Коде в подмётки не годился.  
— Превосходно, — вполголоса проговорил Сайго. На его круглом скуластом лице читалось искреннее восхищение ценителя. По рассказам друзей Кэнсин знал, что Сайго Китиноскэ ещё в юности повредил руку, отчего и не мог владеть мечом. Но, как видно, сожаление о собственном увечье не мешало ему любоваться чужим мастерством — пусть даже мастер не был его земляком.  
Но когда Кода так же легко расправился со вторым бойцом из Сацума, не получив сам ни одного удара, забеспокоился уже Рёма.  
— Этак он их всех переколотит, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Нехорошо...  
— Ты же говорил, что турнир нужен, чтобы они... как это? — спустили пар, вот, — напомнил Кэнсин. — Чтобы подрались на деревянных мечах, пока им не вздумалось махать боевыми.  
— Ну, сказал, — буркнул Рёма. — Но я же не знал, что Кацура такого умельца притащит... Пойду сам с ним разберусь, пока Сайго не обиделся.  
— Не надо, — Кэнсин дёрнул его за рукав. — Вон тот, третий, его победит.  
Рёма покосился на последнего из команды Сайго.  
— Накамура Хандзиро. Ты уверен?  
— Да. Он лучше, чем те двое. А Кода уже устал.  
Рёма нахмурился. Нетрудно было догадаться, о чём он думает: если он сейчас выйдет против Коды, то в следующем бою ему придётся побить Накамуру — и Сацума останется с тремя поражениями подряд.  
Тем временем Накамура вышел на площадку и совершил поклон. Он отличался прекрасной осанкой, а высоко подвязанные рукава хлопкового косодэ не скрывали великолепные мышцы плеч и рук — сам наставник Хико оценил бы. И походка у него была иная, чем у Коды: тот скользил, как перо, подхваченное ветром, а этот — переливался из шага в шаг, весомо, но мягко, словно крадущийся кот. Лёгкому Гэмбэю с его птичьим сложением должно было прийтись нелегко.  
— "Стойка стрекозы", — шепнул Рёма на ухо Кэнсину, когда сацумец изготовился к бою, подняв боккэн в верхнюю позицию, с рукоятью у правого виска. Кода остался в средней стойке, держа кончик боккэна на уровне горла.  
Наблюдать за этим боем было гораздо интереснее. Предыдущие соперники намного уступали Коде, так что исход был слишком предсказуем, но сейчас оба бойца стоили друг друга. Кэнсин не был бы столь уверен в победе Накамуры, если бы для Коды это не была уже пятая схватка подряд. Его стремительная манера боя должна была быстро расходовать силы: перевес небольшой, но достаточный, когда в поединке сходятся мечники примерно равного уровня. К тому же Накамура имел возможность понаблюдать за Кодой и оценить его технику, а вот Кода не знал, чего ждать от нового противника.  
Едва был подан сигнал к началу боя, они рванулись навстречу друг другу, как две сжатые и отпущенные пружины; три удара — звонкий, звонкий, глухой — прозвучали слитно, почти без промежутка. На этот раз даже Кэнсин не без усилия разглядел последовательность движений — низкий "косящий" удар Коды, от которого Накамура начал уходить ещё в замахе, подшагом и разворотом бёдер; атака Накамуры, перехваченная блоком у плеча, тут же второй удар сверху, невероятно быстрый при такой силе размаха — и этот удар Кода уже не удержал, боккэны щёлкнули вскользь, и оружие Накамуры коснулось его плеча у основания шеи.  
Противники разошлись. Кода не позволил себе ни одного несдержанного движения, но Кэнсин почти осязал кипящую в нём ярость — она обжигала, словно кислота. Воля к победе, что провела его через предыдущие бои, теперь обратилась против него самого, порождая ненужную, выводящую из равновесия злость. Не просто обида на поражение, нет, там примешивалось ещё что-то — глубокое, личное, больное...  
— У него кто-то погиб, — одними губами произнёс Кэнсин. — От рук сацумцев.  
Рёма встревоженно обернулся к нему, но спросить ничего не успел: Миёси снова выкрикнул: "Начали!" — и бойцы сошлись ещё раз.  
Злость ли была тому причиной или что другое, но Кода будто стряхнул с себя утомление и двигался чуть ли не с удвоенной скоростью. Сейчас он походил не на птицу даже, а на бабочку — но не из тех изысканных пёстрых красавиц, нежащихся на цветах под ярким солнцем. Есть такие бабочки, короткокрылые и крупные, почти с воробья, что кружат в сумерках над цветущими деревьями, ни на миг не останавливаясь, быстрее, чем способен различить человеческий глаз... Удары боккэнов слились в частый непрерывный треск — Кода атаковал без устали, отлетал и снова наседал, ища брешь в обороне противника, а Накамура...  
Накамура не злился. И боевому азарту не поддавался. Его кэн-ки горел неярко и ровно; так мерцают из лесной чащи глаза зверя, отражая упавший луч света. Он даже не выглядел взволнованным — просто его боккэн раз за разом пресекал атаки Коды, отражая каждый удар с быстротой и точностью великолепно отлаженного механизма; и когда последний выпад вместо очередного блока встретил пустоту, заметить неладное, наверное, успели только Кэнсин да сам Кода. Для остальных зрителей резкий лязг боккэна по маске шлема прозвучал совершенно неожиданно — а Кода вдруг оказался на полу, отброшенный единственным мощным ударом в голову. Порхала бабочка, порхала... пока кошке не наскучило играть.  
Миёси бесстрастно вскинул руку, останавливая бой. Кода вскочил, не выпуская боккэн из рук, и даже под нагрудником было видно, как напряжённо он дышит. Кэнсин незаметно перенёс вес на левое колено. Драка без правил в их планы не входила; если Кода сгоряча бросится на Накамуру, их придётся разнимать — быстро и по возможности вежливо...  
— Отдохни, Гэмбэй. — Прежде чем Кода успел сделать хоть шаг к победителю, Кацура поднялся с места. — Ты хорошо потрудился.  
Кода выдохнул — и разом сник, опустил плечи.  
— Господин Кацура...  
— Спасибо, что оставил мне хоть одного противника, — улыбнулся лидер Тёсю. — Слава школы Дзигэн разошлась далеко за пределами Сацумы. Жаль было бы упустить такой случай.  
На последних словах он обернулся к Сайго, учтиво наклонил голову — и получил в ответ столь же благожелательный поклон. Напряжение, сгустившееся в воздухе минуту назад, растаяло; притихший Кода передал боккэн Кацуре и отошёл.  
Пока Кацура повязывал платок и облачался для боя, Кэнсин ещё раз посмотрел на юношу в чёрном хаори. За всё время, пока его земляк сражался с сацумцами, тот не повернул головы и не проявил никакого любопытства. То ли его вовсе не интересовали чужие умения и приёмы — что было весьма странно для мечника — то ли эти бои казались ему не стоящими внимания. Но каков же тогда его собственный уровень, если он считает, что ему нечему поучиться у таких мастеров, как Кода и Накамура?  
Кацура надел шлем, поднялся и прошёл в круг. Он был плотно сложен и, сидя, казался немного грузным, но в движении эта иллюзия тяжести исчезала. По сравнению с рослым и плечистым Накамурой он и вовсе выглядел невзрачно. Кэнсин сморгнул, не понимая, зрение обманывает его или чутьё. Потому что глаза видели то, что видели: собранный, но недостаточно пружинистый шаг, чуть неровную линию спины, куда менее мускулистые, чем у противника, предплечья — и даже намёк на округлое брюшко там, где у Накамуры под туго стянутым поясом косодэ угадывались плоские и жёсткие, словно доска из криптомерии, мышцы живота. Спокойное лицо, мягкий взгляд, несильный прищур — не как у стрелка, привыкшего вглядываться в далёкую цель, а как у книжника, проводящего много времени за бумажной работой.  
И было совершенно непонятно, как столь безобидный с виду человек может излучать такой ореол опасности. Вернее, не опасности — потому что его кэн-ки по-прежнему был лишён даже намёка на угрозу — но чёткого понимания того, что нападать на Кацуру Когоро примерно столь же благоразумно, как биться лбом о скалу, да ещё и с разбега.  
Рёма подался вперёд, не сводя глаз с бойцов и явно предвкушая какое-то небывалое зрелище.  
— В стойку! — Миёси поднял руку. Накамура опять замер в своей "стрекозиной" позиции, высоко вскинув боккэн. Кацура, как и Кода до него, выбрал среднюю стойку.  
— Начали!  
Накамура ударил прежде, чем эхо голоса судьи отразилось от стен. Боккэн рухнул на голову Кацуры стремительно и неотвратимо, как разящая молния...  
И не попал.  
Накамура не совершил ошибки, которая стоила победы его собратьям по школе: не растерялся, когда первый удар не достиг цели. Он сразу же атаковал снова, не разрывая движения, так что второй удар казался продолжением первого. Естественным, как вздох — и столь же бесполезным.  
На третьем ударе боккэны всё-таки соприкоснулись, но никакого прока от этого не было: Кацура всё так же держал расстояние, и Накамуре не удалось ни вскрыть его защиту, ни связать его оружие блоком. Сацумец отступил, снова вскидывая меч над головой. Закружил вокруг противника, легко переступая босыми ногами по половицам.  
Кацура почти не двигался, лишь поворачивался на месте вслед за Накамурой, сохраняя верное направление меча и взгляда. Казалось, он не испытывал ни малейшего беспокойства, полностью отдав течение боя в руки врага и ожидая его следующего хода.  
Шаг, другой... Накамура осторожничал, подбирался к Кацуре боком. В бою с Кодой он был воплощением невозмутимости, но непонятное поведение противника, похоже, слегка пошатнуло его внутреннее равновесие. Наконец, преодолев заминку, он с резким выкриком бросился в атаку.  
Кацура лишь чуть-чуть развернул корпус, сместился на какую-то четвертинку шага — и увесистый деревянный меч рассёк воздух на волос от его плеча. Накамура не потерял равновесия, но выверенное движение на секунду утратило согласованность. Ноги ещё несли его в направлении удара, а руки уже отдёргивали оружие; и в этот краткий миг растерянности боккэн Кацуры с отрывистым сухим стуком клюнул его в нагрудник.  
— Ты это видел? Видел? — Рёма хлопнул себя ладонями по бёдрам, сияя детским восторгом.  
Кэнсин сам едва не разинул рот от удивления. Он привык думать, что в бою сила бьёт силу, а скорость — скорость. Правильное дыхание, стойка, перемещение и даже умение предугадывать действия противника — всё в конечном счёте служило лишь средством для того, чтобы превзойти противника в силе либо обогнать в скорости. Но сейчас у него на глазах победу одержала не скорость, не сила и даже не выносливость, а безупречность. Заставить противника ошибиться, не совершая ошибок самому — такое он видел впервые.  
— Школа Синдо Мунэн, — благоговейно выдохнул Рёма. — Вот это мастерство, а?  
— Мастерство, — согласился Кэнсин. — Только...  
— Что? — ревниво спросил Рёма. Он от души восхищался Кацурой и готов был оспорить любое иное мнение.  
— Одного врага так можно победить, — пояснил Кэнсин. — Но если врагов много? Даже против двоих-троих в такой обороне уже не выстоять. Если они умеют драться, конечно.  
— Ну, знаешь ли... — растерялся Рёма. — Против нескольких врагов у него, наверное, ещё какой-нибудь приём имеется. — Но по глазам было видно, что он призадумался.  
— В стойку! — крикнул Миёси. Накамура встал на краю площадки, на почтительном расстоянии от Кацуры. — Начали!  
Накамура атаковал сразу же. Теперь он сменил подход и явно собирался взять противника измором. То ли забыл, что такая же попытка не принесла успеха Коде, то ли рассчитывал, что сделает всё лучше и правильнее, без огрехов. В отличие от Коды, он тяготел к высоким стойкам и, видимо, надеялся, что Кацура быстро выдохнется, раз за разом блокируя жёсткие пробивные удары в голову.  
Кацура отступал, уклонялся, отбивал летящий в маску боккэн короткими, несильными с виду ударами. Ни разу он не попытался переломить ход боя, навязать противнику свою волю. Со стороны это выглядело так, словно сацумец, молотящий боккэном, как цепом, вот-вот выбьет дух из несопротивляющегося соперника. Но Кэнсин, напряжённо следя за ними, видел иное.  
...Кошка лезет на утёс. Ну, хорошо, пусть не кошка, пусть даже целый тигр. Могучий и грозный зверь; сгусток живой хищной силы. Карабкается вверх по отвесной стене, обдирает когти, цепляется за уступы — и срывается. Раз за разом. И чем больше мощи он вкладывает в бросок, чем яростнее атакует неподвижную каменную кручу, чем выше взбирается на пределе сил — тем больнее ударит земля по пёстрым тигриным бокам.  
Утёсу всё равно, кто там пытается забраться на его вершину. Утёс может вообще ничего не делать — но именно его неподвижность и неподатливость делает падение врага неизбежным, как закон природы...  
И потому Кэнсин нисколько не удивился, когда в неуловимом промежутке между двумя атаками именно Накамура сделал чуть более длинный шаг, чем следовало, замешкался на десятую долю вдоха — и пропустил короткий, чёткий, бесхитростный удар в запястье снизу.  
Накамура принял поражение достойно — отдал Кацуре долгий учтивый поклон и отошёл к своим. Сайго негромко сказал ему что-то, судя по тону, ободряющее.  
Кода и его неизвестный земляк в чёрном тоже не стали слишком бурно ликовать по поводу этой победы — видимо, Кацура заранее наказал им не задевать чувства сацумцев. Зато Рёма не сдерживался и только что не прыгал на месте от радости.  
— Ай да Кацура! — повторял он. — Великолепно, просто великолепно!  
— Рё-сан, — вкрадчиво напомнил Кэнсин. — Твоя очередь.  
— Что? — спохватился Рёма. — Моя очередь? Ой...  
— Ой, — согласился Кэнсин. После увиденного он никому бы не пожелал сразиться с Кацурой даже в учебном бою, не говоря уже о настоящих мечах. Победить-то его можно — но это сколько же мороки будет...  
Рёма вполголоса ругнулся, но встал, взял у Накаоки шлем и боккэн и вышел на середину зала.  
Теперь все глаза были устремлены на сиаидзё. Кэнсин украдкой посмотрел на юношу в чёрной одежде — но и тот отбросил скучающий вид и даже сел прямо, не отводя взгляда от поединщиков. Что ж, это можно было понять — последний бой турнира, определяющий имя победителя, всегда привлекает больше внимания.  
Он и сам сидел, как на иголках. Возможности Рёмы он знал не хуже, чем свои собственные. Если судить по уже увиденному, Рёме было вполне по силам одержать победу, но Кэнсин отнюдь не был уверен, что в бою с Накамурой Кацура показал всё, на что был способен, — и кто знает, что у него там ещё в запасе?..  
Противники поклонились и встали оба в среднюю стойку — так, что боккэны, соприкоснувшись концами, замерли на равной высоте. Рука Миёси взметнулась и упала, отсекая время для размышлений.  
— Начали!  
Меч Рёмы пришёл в движение, кончик затанцевал, закачался, как хвост весёлой птички-трясогузки. Кацура не шевельнулся. Этот приём наверняка был ему знаком, не стоило надеяться, что он купится на такой простой трюк.  
Рёма чуть отступил и пошёл по кругу. Его ноги скользили по доскам беззвучно, будто вовсе не отрываясь от пола; движение перетекало в движение, как рябь на поверхности воды, а меч ни на секунду не замирал в покое — поди угадай, в какой миг танец станет началом атаки, а птичий хвост обернётся гадюкой в броске...  
Кэнсин сам едва не пропустил этот миг — шаг чуть длиннее, замах чуть выше, пляшущий кончик меча походя цепляет чужой боккэн, не взламывая защиту противника, а словно протекая сквозь неё. В прошлом бою глухая оборона Кацуры была подобна стальной решётке, сдержавшей тигра, — но разве может решётка сдержать воду?  
В последний миг Кацура всё-таки отразил удар, сбив его вниз. В бою это могло бы стоить ему неприятного пореза на бедре, но в учебном поединке попадание в эту область, да ещё и по касательной, не засчитывалось. Кэнсин разочарованно прикусил губу. Он от всей души желал другу красивой и быстрой победы, но наивно было бы ожидать, что с таким противником удастся совладать с первой же атаки.  
Рёма не открылся для контратаки — откатился назад, как волна, уходящая с прибрежного песка; и так же, как волна, снова бросился вперёд, превращая отступление в разгон.  
Стиль Хокусин Итто не признавал чрезмерно сложных и вычурных приёмов. Все атаки и защиты были просты и действенны, а исход боя решала скорость и правильное чувство пространства. Простота и строгая упорядоченность техник позволяла всего за пару лет продвинуться от новичка до вполне умелого бойца, способного по крайней мере постоять за себя. Поэтому у школы Тиба не было отбоя от учеников — в нынешние неспокойные времена мало кто мог чувствовать себя в безопасности, если не владел мечом, и всё чаще за оружие брались не только дети самураев, но и отпрыски зажиточных крестьян и торговцев. Но из этих сотен учеников лишь единицы достигали такой высоты мастерства, на которой уже нет различия между простотой и изощрённостью, а есть только единство тела, мысли и меча.  
"След оставлен волной, набежавшей на берег; миг прошёл — и следа уже нет на песке..."  
Движение — такое плавное и наполненное, что кажется неторопливым; только свист воздуха, рассечённого деревянным клинком, выдаёт настоящую скорость ударов. Ни прыжков, ни даже топота — он накатывается мягко, будто прибой, и лишь у кромки земли взрывается грохочущим белопенным валом, выдавая скрытую в каждом шаге мощь.  
Кацура оборонялся, как и в первых боях, — спокойно и расчётливо. Но чем дальше, тем больше походил на человека, пытающегося сдержать ладонями поток воды.  
Море бьётся в каменную грудь берега — и его движение так же вечно и неутомимо, как неподвижность утёса. Эй, каменюка! Хочешь, спляшем вместе? Не хочешь? Ну и ладно...  
...Это даже ошибкой трудно было назвать — у Кацуры просто не осталось другой возможности прервать эту череду ударов. Убедившись, что противник не оставляет ему ни одной лазейки, он попытался создать такую лазейку сам. Пошёл в контратаку и налетел на жёсткий блок, и тут же — на удар в маску.  
Кэнсин заставил себя сидеть спокойно, хотя внутри готов был скакать от волнения. До победы оставалось всего одно очко, но он знал, что завоевать его будет труднее: Кацура был из тех, кто быстро учится.  
Он и повадку изменил сразу же, как только прозвучала команда к началу второго боя. Развернулся из обороны — и пошёл наседать, не уступая противнику в проворстве. Не утёс — горный обвал, и не поздоровится тому, кто окажется у него на пути.  
Рёма отбивался, утекал из-под ударов, пытался обойти Кацуру то справа, то слева — не помогло. Накаока шарахнулся в сторону, когда противники, сцепившись боккэнами, вывалились с площадки и дотолкались почти до стены. Рёма, конечно, рассчитывал передавить — он был сильнее и тяжелее, но Кацура своим весом тоже распоряжался умело, и меч Рёмы первым соскользнул с блока, на долю секунды нарушив равновесие.  
Доли секунды Кацуре хватило, чтобы от души рубануть его по наручу.  
Кэнсин вздохнул. глотая досаду. Как он и опасался, Кацура был ещё полон неожиданностей. И это притом, что они с Рёмой знали стиль и манеру боя друг друга — на турнире в Эдо они уже встречались в поединке. В тот раз Рёма вроде бы выиграл, а вот как оно теперь сложится?..  
Незнакомое ощущение заставило его внимательнее прислушаться к окружающему миру. Непростительная оплошность для телохранителя, которым он себя считал: увлёкшись боем, он перестал следить за тем, что происходило в зале. И едва успел опознать, кому принадлежала эта мгновенная вспышка жгучего, жадного любопытства, подобная искре, выбитой кремнём.  
Юноша в чёрном сидел, чуть подавшись вперёд, не отрывая взгляда от бойцов... нет, от Рёмы. Смотрел цепко, словно вбирая глазами и мыслью каждый шаг, каждый взмах меча. И в тот момент, когда соперники разошлись и замерли, готовясь к третьей и решающей схватке, от него опять сверкнуло интересом — интересом и предвкушением, пробившимся сполохом алого пламени в пустоте.  
А Рёма — светился. В зале, переполненном азартом, напряжением, тревогой, завистью, он один горел светлым бездымным огнём чистейшей радости. Он наслаждался поединком, словно то была картина, которую они рисовали вдвоём с противником — и победа была не так важна, как совместно творимая красота.  
— Да они же равны! — охнул Накаока.  
Кэнсин не мог не согласиться. Теперь, когда и Кацура перешёл от скупой оборонительной тактики к нападению, и Рёма с удовольствием откликнулся на вызов, отвечая на каждый удар с той же силой и вдохновением, становилось очевидно — они действительно равны. Различны по повадкам, будто камень и вода, но схожи в чём-то более важном, глубинном; может быть — в отсутствии страха перед соперником, даже если это всего лишь страх поражения в учебном, ненастоящем поединке. Кэнсин готов был поклясться, что за железными решётками масок они оба улыбаются.  
Берег, лишённый моря, скуден и пуст. Море, лишённое берегов, бесцельно и бесформенно. Наверное, поэтому они никогда не враждуют всерьёз.  
Даже если на море бушует шторм, и кипящие валы с яростью врезаются в гранитное ложе берега.  
...удар — нижняя сбивка, отход; прямой в грудь — отбил, уклонился; удар, разворот, удар...  
Даже если берег содрогается в гневе, и земля встаёт на дыбы, отгоняя воды моря прочь.  
...петлёй снизу вверх, уклонился, в плечо наотмашь — уклонился, прямой сверху — перехват, блок, толчок плечом — попятился, и ещё, и ещё...  
Даже если отступившее море вздымает волны до небес и вновь надвигается на берег, обрушиваясь всей мощью на непокорную твердь.  
...нами-гаэси — "откат волны", растягивание атаки; косой удар в плечо — уклонение; атака на встречном движении — прямой в маску!.. есть!  
...Даже тогда — это не вражда. Это всего лишь способ дружить, не уничтожая и не принижая силу друг друга.  
Кацура отступил на шаг, выдохнул — и вместе с ним выдохнул весь зал. Бойцы поклонились друг другу.  
— Благодарю за прекрасный бой. — Несмотря на маску, приглушающую слова, было слышно, что Кацура слегка задыхается. — Вы очень сильный противник, господин Сакамото. По правде сказать, я сам удивлён, что столько продержался.  
— Что вы, господин Кацура! — Рёма был непритворно огорчён. — Мне до вас ещё далеко. Вы предвидели каждый мой ход, мне просто чуть-чуть больше повезло... Слушайте, а давайте до трёх очков? Вы точно сможете меня побить, если попробуете ещё разок!  
Кацура покачал головой.  
— Благодарю за великодушное предложение, господин Сакамото, но я больше не в состоянии сражаться в полную силу. — Он снял шлем, открывая совершенно мокрое от пота лицо; платок, покрывающий лоб и волосы, можно было выжимать хоть руками. — Боюсь, я бы испортил вам впечатление, если бы попытался отыграться. Лучше, чем сейчас, мне уже не выступить.  
Он действительно вымотался. Это было видно даже не по мокрому платку — под шлемом потеют все — а по тому, как дрожали его пальцы, распуская узел на затылке. Он наверняка знал заранее, что его не хватит надолго. Потому и не усердствовал в бою с Накамурой — берёг силы для последнего противника. Может быть, даже рассчитал заранее, сколько схваток сможет провести. Ему следовало выйти последним, запоздало сообразил Кэнсин, и вступить в бой со свежими силами. Но, видимо, Кацура тоже понимал, что Накамура Рёме не ровня — и ему почему-то было важно, чтобы последнего сацумца из турнира выбил именно представитель Тёсю...  
— Я согласен с господином Сакамото. — Голос прозвучал из-за спин стоящих — незнакомый, низкий, с едва заметной хрипотцой. — Исход противостояния должно решать мастерство, а не выносливость. Если позволите, Кацура-сэнсэй, я заменю вас в следующем поединке.  
Кацура обернулся. Юноша в чёрном сидел уже в сэйдза, в самом учтивом и формальном виде, положив ладони на бёдра. Смотрел снизу вверх, смиренно, как подобает младшему по возрасту и по положению.  
— Не думаю, что это будет уместно. — Чем-то был недоволен Кацура, настолько, что даже не дал себе труда это недовольство скрыть.  
— Почему же? — быстро вмешался Рёма. — Тёсю выставили всего двух бойцов. Если нашёлся третий — почему бы не дать ему выступить?  
Кацура посмотрел на юношу, молча ожидающего решения. На Рёму, сверкающего бесхитростной улыбкой из-под маски. На Сайго, который наблюдал за этой сценой с удовлетворением искушённого зрителя в театре, обрадованного неожиданным поворотом сюжета.  
— Если уважаемый господин Сайго не будет против... — По голосу Кацуры казалось, будто он очень надеется на то, что "уважаемый господин" будет против. Но Сайго только расплылся в довольной ухмылке.  
— Я всегда рад случаю полюбоваться на воинское мастерство. Если ваш боец готов участвовать, я его поддерживаю. В конце концов, это всего лишь дружеское состязание. Небольшое отклонение от правил никого не обидит.  
Кацура наклонил голову в знак согласия. Потом перевёл взгляд на юношу.  
— Ты слышал, Сисио? Это дружеское состязание. Держи себя в руках и не забывай, что мы здесь всего лишь гости.  
— Я понял, Кацура-сэнсэй, — юноша поклонился. — Благодарю, что позволили мне постоять за честь клана. — Тень улыбки снова скользнула по его лицу, превращая безупречно вежливую речь в тончайшую издевку. Впрочем, это могло и померещиться.  
Этот... Сисио не на шутку обеспокоил Кэнсина. Его кэн-ки по-прежнему невозможно было прочитать, кроме той вспышки во время последнего боя. Ни чувства, ни намерения — ни малейшего внутреннего движения, которое позволило бы предугадать движение внешнее.  
И Кацуре, кажется, очень не хотелось, чтобы он бился с Рёмой. Почему, вот вопрос? Учитывая, зачем они здесь собрались, победа Тоса устроила бы всех. В то время как победа Тёсю, теша самолюбие мятежного клана, могла бы обидеть Сайго. Но только ли этого опасался Кацура?  
Сисио между тем подвязал рукава, принял у Кацуры боккэн и вышел в круг.  
И встал в стойку. Как был, без тренировочного доспеха.  
Даже сквозь маску было видно, как Рёма захлопал глазами.  
— Слушай, Сисио-кун... Ты бы защиту надел, а? Не ровен час, поранишься...  
— Не извольте беспокоиться, — Сисио улыбнулся уже вполне открыто, хотя тепла в его улыбке не прибавилось. — Прошу вас, бейте в полную силу.  
По залу пробежал встревоженный шёпот. Отказаться от доспеха в поединке было, самое меньшее, высокомерием. Тот, кто пренебрегал защитой, тем самым давал понять, что не считает соперника угрозой. Такой жест мог позволить себе разве что тренер или глава фехтовальной школы, испытывая нового ученика, — но против мастера уровня Рёмы это равнялось оскорблению.  
— Сисио! — Голос Кацуры хлестнул, словно бич, но Рёма примирительно вскинул руку.  
— Ладно, ладно, — засмеялся он. — Не смею настаивать. Но и ты не стесняйся, пожалуйста. Покажи всё, на что способен.  
Сисио поклонился, и оба изготовились к бою.  
Кэнсин уже не мог понять, чья тревога отзывается ледяным зудом под кожей — Накаоки, Кацуры или его собственная. И главное — с чего он так разволновался? Это ведь не Рёма решил от большого ума сунуть незащищённую голову под тяжёлый боккэн. Даже если этот Сисио и впрямь хорош...  
— Начали! — скомандовал Миёси.  
...то Рёме грозит, самое большее, пара проигранных очков...  
Если бы он не всматривался так внимательно, то мог бы и пропустить начало атаки. Первый удар Рёма отвёл и сбросил, тут же наметил ответный выпад — всё-таки вполсилы, не решился полностью вложиться в удар по незащищённой руке, и Сисио, конечно, легко увернулся, а потом...  
Словно посреди вулканической пустоши, среди серых отвалов слежавшегося, окаменевшего пепла вдруг распахнулся провал, полный подземного огня, что плавит камни. Кэн-ки Рёмы потускнел, как свечной огонёк, рядом с этой адской топкой, откуда рванулось ревущее багровое пламя. Ощущение ударившего в лицо жара было таким отчётливым. что Кэнсин невольно вскинул руки, защищаясь. Рёма, чуть пошатнувшись, поднял боккэн и тоже отступил назад; и в этот миг Сисио нанёс удар.  
Треск разбитого в щепки дерева и звон лопнувшего металла раздались почти одновременно; Рёма отлетел назад и обрушился на спину, грохоча доспехами. Но Кэнсина сорвал с места и бросил вперёд не грохот, а железный отголосок боли, прозвучавший только в его сознании.  
Он первым оказался рядом с упавшим — раньше, чем остальные разглядели, что Рёма держится за маску, и между пальцами у него течёт кровь.  
Кэнсин отвёл его руку и стащил шлем. Рёма оглушённо моргал на свет, лоб у него был в крови. Кэнсин сдёрнул платок у него с головы, сухим концом стёр кровь — и облегчённо перевёл дыхание: это была всего лишь ссадина. Маска от удара вмялась внутрь, шлем сдвинулся — и торчащая проволока рассекла кожу на лбу. Вот и всё.  
Подбежал перепуганный Накаока, с другой стороны вмиг очутился Миёси. Рёма прижал к голове скомканный платок и насилу улыбнулся.  
— Ничего страшного, — пробормотал он. — Пустяк... Шлем хлипкий попался, бывает. Сейчас другой возьму... — Он попытался было встать, но тут же опустился обратно на пол, зажмурив глаза и часто сглатывая.  
Кацура, бледный от ярости, подошёл к ним, миновав стоящего в стороне Сисио, как пустое место.  
— Мне нет прощения, господин Сакамото. — Он опустился на колени и поклонился в землю. — Я знал, что мой подчинённый глуп и неосторожен, но не предвидел такого исхода. Примите мои искренние извинения за его дерзость.  
— Что вы, что вы! — запротестовал Рёма и тоже попытался поклониться, но заметно позеленел и не рискнул слишком сильно наклонять голову. — Я сам виноват, что не проверил снаряжение. Непростительная оплошность с моей стороны. Уверен, Сисио-кун не хотел ничего плохого. Он очень сильный боец, просто исключительный.  
По его лицу градом катился пот, а край платка уже насквозь пропитался красным.  
— И всё-таки... — начал Кацура.  
— Всё в порядке, — Рёма выдавил ещё одну перекошенную улыбку. — Ваш боец победил.  
— Я не могу принять такую победу.  
— Отчего же? Всё было честно, он дрался по правилам. В настоящем бою у меня не было бы ни одного шанса.  
Кацура упрямо сдвинул брови. Сисио стоял позади него, на краю площадки, невозмутимо опираясь на боккэн, как если бы этот разговор не имел к нему никакого отношения; и при виде его спокойного лица у Кэнсина в груди будто забил ледяной родник.  
Он отцепил руку Рёмы от своего плеча, переложил на плечо Накаоки. Пошарил по рукавам, нашёл тесёмку. Взял в зубы один конец, второй перекинул по плечам и накрест по спине, стягивая нижние края рукавов, связал узелком. И встал в круг.  
— Тоса в этом турнире тоже выставила лишь двух бойцов, — громко сказал он, перебивая шум в зале. — Прошу позволения быть третьим.  
— Кэн-тян! — возмущённо зашипел за спиной Рёма. — Ты что делаешь? Мы так не договаривались!  
Они действительно условились, что Кэнсин выступать не будет. По многим причинам — но, в первую очередь, потому, что Рёма нипочём не соглашался, чтобы Кэнсин показывал своё умение перед Сайго и Кацурой. Особенно — перед Кацурой. Было не очень понятно, что в этом такого страшного — Кацура ведь не был врагом, от которого нужно скрываться. Но Рёма твёрдо стоял на своём: если придёт нужда — дерись, а лишний раз не выставляйся. Лишним разом, по его мнению, был даже тот случай, когда Кэнсин поймал упавший поднос в присутствии господина Такасуги. Нашёл тоже из-за чего ругаться: всего-то и было на том подносе — бутылка и пять наполненных чашек...  
Но, Кацура там или не Кацура, а отступать сейчас Кэнсин не собирался. Он не мог объяснить, почему ему так нужен этот бой. Наверное, он сумел бы совладать с охватившим его гневом, проглотить бешенство, что подкатило к горлу холодным комком. Но он чувствовал всем нутром, что если Сисио уйдёт сейчас победителем, хотя бы и непризнанным, это будет...  
Неправильно это будет. Неправильно, вот и всё.  
Не оборачиваясь к Рёме — потом, всё потом, и извинения тоже! — он взглядом попросил у Миёси оружие. Боккэн, которым дрался Рёма, валялся на полу двумя частями: конец — на середине площадки, а рукоять — на месте падения.  
Миёси снял со стены запасной боккэн, перебросил Кэнсину. Кацура поднялся и отошёл, больше не возражая. Кажется, его порадовала бы победа чужого бойца, избавляющая его от неприятного выбора: признать "кровавый" выигрыш Сисио или своими руками отнять у Тёсю звание победителя, завоёванное, по большому счёту, честно. Вот только взгляд, который он бросил на Кэнсина, проходя мимо, был исполнен сомнения. В глазах Кацуры щуплый юнец, уступающий ростом почти всем присутствующим, не мог тягаться с высоким и широкоплечим Сисио, который способен одним ударом сломать боккэн и пробить тренировочный шлем.  
Сисио тоже оглядел новоявленного противника с плохо скрытым презрением в глазах.  
— Надень доспехи, мальчик, — сквозь зубы бросил он, — иначе разбитым лбом не отделаешься.  
Кэнсин пожал плечами.  
— Я не умею их носить. Меня никогда не учили драться в доспехах.  
В глазах Сисио сверкнул нехороший огонёк. Кажется, он решил, что над ним издеваются, хотя это была чистая правда.  
— Но если тебе удобнее в доспехах, — добавил Кэнсин, — надевай, я подожду.  
Вот это уже была насмешка, притом откровенная. Как он и надеялся, Сисио не стал продолжать разговор, а вместо этого встал в стойку. Его "пустой" кэн-ки всё же дал трещину — и ярость пробилась наружу колючими багровыми искрами.  
— Подождите! — Сайго приподнялся с места. — Куда это годится, они же покалечатся оба! — Но в этот миг Сисио атаковал, не дожидаясь команды.  
Кэнсин тоже не собирался затевать игры. Он хотел закончить бой как можно скорее — и прыгнул с места, не тратя времени на прощупывание обороны и прочие сложности.  
Сисио был очень быстр. Он, пожалуй, успел бы отбиться, хотя и был застигнут врасплох высотой прыжка и направлением атаки сверху. Но Кэнсин уже знал, как именно он попытается отразить удар — у Сисио просто не было других возможных ходов — и, оттолкнувшись от его подставленного боккэна, вышел на руки — в кувырок — за спину противнику.  
Сисио обернулся стремительно, как змея на собственном хвосте, но его боккэн стригнул только воздух над рыжей головой — а Кэнсин, проскользнув у него подмышкой, чиркнул всем клинком по открытому боку. Из этого положения прошёл бы и рубящий удар, но ломать ему рёбра Кэнсин не собирался, а нарочно ослабленный удар могли и не засчитать.  
Зал дружно ахнул. Сисио выпрямился; глаза его яростно сверкали на окаменевшем смуглом лице, в уголке рта дрожала жилка. Кэнсин мельком поразился, что зрители не отшатываются к стенам: Сисио пылал, как жерло вулкана, и исходящий от него нестерпимый жар был почти осязаем. Такой мощной и сосредоточенной жажды убийства Кэнсин никогда в жизни не встречал.  
Рёма, похоже, что-то чувствовал — Кэнсин слышал его тревогу, как далёкий затихающий отголосок колокола. А Кацура молча смотрел на обоих бойцов, и по нему ничего нельзя было прочитать.  
Сайго откашлялся, но тоже промолчал и только кивнул Миёси.  
— Начали! — скомандовал тот.  
Атаковать было — что бросаться головой вперёд в корабельную топку. Но другого выхода не оставалось: при такой силе, что показал Сисио, Кэнсин с его недостаточным весом не мог позволить себе принять ни одного удара. Оставалось лишь уповать на скорость — ну и вовремя уворачиваться. Ветер может раздуть пламя — а может и загасить...  
Он метался вокруг противника, атакуя из самых немыслимых позиций, то из низких — колено в пол — стоек, то выпрыгивая наверх, метя в голову и плечи. Он не вкладывал в удары много силы — без доспехов и без намерения убить в этом было мало смысла — зато и сам ни разу не подставился. Он ждал подходящего момента, а тот всё не приходил. Сисио отражал удары так же быстро и хлёстко, и даже внезапные атаки в голову больше не достигали цели. Кэнсин снова ощутил неприятный холодок внутри: этот человек был куда опаснее, чем могло показаться с первой схватки, и надежда быстро закончить бой таяла с каждым пропавшим впустую ударом.  
Прыжок, удар, припасть к полу — перекат, удар, прыжок!.. э, нет, так не пойдёт. Такую пляску можно продолжать, пока один из бойцов не выдохнется... а это ещё вопрос, кто выдохнется первым... так что...  
Очередной перекат вывел его в подходящую позицию — почти под ноги противнику. Кэнсин полоснул мечом над полом — Сисио ожидаемо перепрыгнул удар — и, уже вскакивая, перенёс вес сильнее на ребро стопы.  
Нога подвернулась на гладком полу, Кэнсин упал на колено — и, уберегая голову, наклонился чуть вбок и вперёд, одновременно резким выпадом направляя назад боккэн, заранее переброшенный в левую руку, в обратный хват.  
"Кто бы мне сказал полтора года назад, что я буду благодарен Волку за этот трюк с переменой рук..."  
Удар, нанесëнный со спины, отозвался жестокой болью в плече, по правой руке словно молнией пробило — но и его боккэн вполне удовлетворительно дёрнулся под весом налетевшего на него тела.  
Зрители замерли, пытаясь осмыслить увиденное. С учётом того, на какой скорости прошла вся схватка, едва ли многие успели разглядеть, что и как было сделано. Зато конец боя увидели все: Кэнсина, припавшего на одно колено, и Сисио, возвышающегося за ним, как пагода Тодзи; и боккэн Сисио касался правого плеча противника — удар, который в настоящем бою разрубил бы юноше спину.  
А боккэн Кэнсина, выставленный назад в момент удара, упирался в солнечное сплетение Сисио. И будь этот меч настоящим, боец из Тёсю сейчас собирал бы руками собственные потроха.  
— _Аи-ути_ *, — нарушил всеобщее потрясённое молчание Миёси. Во время боя он благоразумно держался в стороне, рядом с Кацурой, и только теперь вышел вперёд. — По одному очку каждому. Итого два у Тоса против одного у Тёсю, и Тоса побеждает.  
Кэнсин опустил боккэн и поднялся на ноги. Плечо и рука наливались болезненной тяжестью, но он знал, что заработал только большой синяк. Лопатка — крепкая кость, сломать её деревянной палкой при ударе плашмя невозможно, к тому же Кэнсин наклонился вперёд при ударе и тем самым смягчил столкновение боккэна с телом. Сисио пришлось хуже: он-то двигался навстречу удару. Сейчас он держался за ушибленное место, а смуглота его приобрела отчётливый серый оттенок, но падать без сознания он не собирался. Силён, ничего не скажешь...  
— Это было опасное развлечение, — Сайго наконец преодолел столбняк и рассмеялся. — И всё же великолепное зрелище, великолепное! Господин Сисио, господин Химура, примите моё искреннее восхищение! Не побоюсь сказать — едва ли во всей Японии найдутся равные вам бойцы!  
— Действительно, — эхом отозвался Кацура, — равных им, пожалуй, не найти. Господин Химура, у вас весьма занимательный боевой стиль. Осмелюсь спросить, к какой школе вы принадлежите?  
Кэнсин неловко оглянулся по сторонам, но все смотрели на него с жадным любопытством, ожидая ответа. Он покосился на Рёму, но тот лишь пожал плечами и устало прикрыл глаза.  
— Школа Хитэн Мицуруги, с вашего позволения, — нехотя ответил Кэнсин.  
— Никогда о такой не слышал, — удивился Сайго.  
— Я слышал, — медленно проговорил Кацура, — но полагал, что это легенда. Если память мне не изменяет, это старинный стиль, разработанный для сражения с несколькими противниками. Неужели в наше время ещё сохранились последователи этой школы?  
— Мне об этом неизвестно, — осторожно ответил Кэнсин, в мыслях уже ища место, куда можно забиться и не выходить с недельку, а лучше с две. Он начал понимать, почему Рёма предостерегал его от раскрытия своих умений. Если Кацура ещё и вопросы задаёт так же, как дерётся, то Кэнсину точно конец — его заговорят насмерть.  
— Но ведь вас кто-то обучал? — с доброжелательной улыбкой продолжал Кацура. — А школа не может существовать без последователей...  
— Господин Кацура, — прервал его Рёма слегка заплетающимся языком. — Осмелюсь заметить, мы все немного устали, и Химура тоже. Мне кажется, разговоры лучше отложить на другое время, а сейчас пора бы отдохнуть, да и перекусить тоже. Что скажете, господа?  
— И то правда, господин Сакамото, — прогудел Сайго. — Я вот мечом не махал, а есть всё равно хочу! — Он заразительно расхохотался, и Кэнсин с удивлением заметил, что с ним засмеялись не только сацумцы: Миёси тоже улыбнулся, и даже у Кацуры потеплели глаза.  
— Буду рад пригласить всех присутствующих на ужин, — легко сказал он. — Если господин Сайго окажет нам честь...  
— Помилуйте, господин Кацура, что за церемонии! Это для меня будет честью выпить чарку с такими выдающимися воинами!  
Пока они обменивались любезностями, Кэнсин занимался более важным делом — поднимал Рёму на ноги. Вернее, поднимали они вдвоём с Накаокой, потому что в одиночку Кэнсин не осилил бы такую тяжесть: Рёма весил раза в полтора больше.  
— Идти можешь? — шепотом спросил его Накаока.  
— Да, — буркнул Рёма. — Медленно. Зар-раза, плывёт всё...  
— Пройдёт, — бодро сказал Накаока. — Я прошлой осенью, в шторм, на корабле так полетел — чуть мачту головой не снёс, веришь? Ничего, отлежался.  
Говоря это, он осторожно, но уверенно лавировал к выходу из зала — с Рёмой на буксире и Кэнсином в кильватере. Когда все трое очутились снаружи, в небольшом запущенном садике, Накаока усадил Рёму возле колодца и ещё раз придирчиво оглядел его.  
— Так. Сидите оба здесь, а я пойду раздобуду паланкин. Кэнсин, ты ему лицо вымой, чтобы людей не пугал. Отправим его к О-Тосэ, а ты пойдешь следом попозже, когда стемнеет. — Небо над крышей додзё уже окрасилось в ирисовый цвет. — А я останусь здесь, принесу всем извинения за ваше поспешное отбытие и, так и быть, заменю вас на ужине у Кацуры.  
— Только не пей за троих, — вяло пошутил Рёма.  
— Я меру знаю, — фыркнул Накаока. Потом обернулся к Кэнсину и подмигнул. — А вот кто сегодня не сможет пить, так это Сисио. Молодец, Кэнсин, славно его отделал!  
И, мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то заграничную песенку, вышел за ворота.  
Кэнсин потянул за верёвку — плечо запротестовало. Он взялся за колодезный ворот левой; Рёма тут же осторожно повернул голову в его сторону.  
— Не сильно он тебя зашиб?  
— Нет. Я бы сильно не подставился. — Кэнсин понемногу вытянул ведро и намочил свой платок, чистый.  
— Рё-сан, — тихо спросил он, протирая лицо Рёмы влажной тканью. Ссадина уже засохла, и кровь больше не текла, но на бровях и на волосах её запеклось много. — Ты сердишься, что я вышел с ним на бой?  
— Нет, — Рёма тяжело вздохнул. — Но Кацура теперь не успокоится, пока не разузнает о тебе всё, что можно.  
— А ему-то зачем?  
Рёма тихонько засмеялся сквозь зубы.  
— Простая ты душа, Кэн-тян... Как ты думаешь, этот Сисио — он обычный телохранитель?  
Кэнсин покачал головой. Телохранителем был Миёси — в нём это читалось открыто, как девиз школы на какэмоно: постоянная готовность встретить и отразить опасность. А вот Сисио был совсем из другого риса слеплен.  
— Он убийца. — Это вырвалось само, и только произнеся эти слова, Кэнсин понял, что угадал.  
— Верно, — Рёма кивнул ресницами; двигать головой вверх-вниз он всё ещё избегал. — Об этом не говорят громко, но многие убийства под лозунгом "небесного правосудия" были совершены по приказу Кацуры. Не удивлюсь, если этот молодчик был одним из исполнителей. Хотя об этом мы, конечно, не узнаем.  
— Рё-сан, — Кэнсин непонимающе нахмурился, — я думал, что ты против убийств.  
— Да. Тебя удивляет, что я при этом не читаю Кацуре нравоучений, которыми изводил тебя?  
Кэнсин смущённо хмыкнул.  
— С Кацурой Когоро мы сдружились ещё в Эдо. К тому моменту, как я услышал про его дела в Киото, я уже достаточно его знал, чтобы не впадать в ужас, как святой монах при виде мясной похлёбки. От моего покойного друга Такэти Кацуру отличает одно важное свойство: то, что Такэти сделал ради возвышения нашего князя и себя при нём, Кацура делал ради выживания своего клана, а по большому счёту — ради выживания страны. — Рёма опять вздохнул. — Это не значит, что я приветствую его методы — но, честно говоря, если бы мне пришлось добиваться тех же целей... в тех же условиях, что были у него... Я не уверен, что справился бы лучше — и меньшей кровью.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
— В сущности, нам повезло, что политику Тёсю сейчас определяет именно этот человек. Раз он сумел усидеть в одной лодке с таким, как Сисио, то ради спасения княжества пойдёт даже на договор с демонами, не то что с Сайго. Но я не пожелал бы кому-то вроде тебя оказаться на службе у Кацуры. Он не щадит ни себя, ни других, и не боится замарать руки.  
— Я понял, Рё-сан. — Кэнсин отложил платок и плеснул себе в лицо водой. — Но ты не бойся, я не собираюсь следовать по пути Сисио. Даже если господин Кацура будет очень просить.  
Рёма улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, Кэн-тян... Ты правильно сделал, что вышел на бой. Я тогда не понял, что на тебя нашло, а теперь понимаю. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы на турнире выиграл тот, у кого самая сильная воля к убийству. Это было бы...  
— Неправильно, — подсказал Кэнсин. — Да, я тоже так подумал.

***

— Химура-хан? Неужели это вы?  
— Здравствуйте, — Кэнсин стеснительно поклонился от порога, потом спохватился и шагнул внутрь. по привычке хватанул рукой у пояса, чтобы вытащить меч, и вспомнил, что оставил его на входе — оказывается, в такие места с оружием не пускают.  
Он сел на пол, озираясь по сторонам, Комнатка была маленькая, но обставленная с такой кричащей пестротой, что он почувствовал себя засунутым в расписную шкатулку. Фусума, обклеенные пунцовой бумагой, лампы с колпаками из красной ткани — и красный деревянный столик, красные чашки и сакадзуки. Ширма, расписанная всевозможными красками — пионы! ирисы! воздушные змеи! Цветные печатные картинки на стенах и в токонома — а на этих картинках было такое, что Кэнсин торопливо уткнулся взглядом в циновку и долго не смел поднять голову.  
Только когда по татами прошуршали семенящие шажки, он рискнул посмотреть на женщину, присевшую рядом с ним. В ярко-красном платье цвета зимней сливы, с воротом, спущенным почти на плечи, с набелённой шеей и нарумяненным лбом и щеками её нелегко было узнать. Он не мог понять, к лицу ли ей этот яркий наряд и эти румяна, от которых лицо кажется пылающим, как в лихорадке или во хмелю. Но видеть её такой было как-то... неловко.  
Сакура поймала его растерянный взгляд и сама вдруг отвела глаза и попыталась подтянуть ворот повыше. Кэнсин запоздало сообразил, что, наверное, свалял дурака, вломившись к ней вот так. Она, может быть, не хотела, чтобы старые знакомые видели её в этом месте. Надо было попросить привратника передать ей записку или как там это делается... Хотя нет, записка выглядит ещё подозрительнее.  
— Простите, — выдавил он, — что долго не приходил. Я только недавно вернулся в Киото.  
— Я каждый день молила богов, чтобы вы были живы, — Сакура краешком ладони смахнула слёзы с глаз, стараясь не размазать краску. — Было так страшно, когда начались бои... и пожары... Столько людей погибло, а я даже не знала, у кого спросить о вас! С моей стороны было непозволительной дерзостью потревожить госпожу О-Тосэ. Но она тоже ничего не знала о вашей судьбе.  
— Я был в отъезде, — Кэнсин замялся; он не мог рассказать ей, где и как именно провёл эти полтора года. Наконец, неуклюже закончил: — Далеко отсюда.  
Торопясь сменить тему, он вытащил из рукава маленький тяжёлый свёрток и придвинул по циновке к её коленям.  
— Вот, — скованно проговорил он. — Извините, этого ещё недостаточно, чтобы выкупить ваш контракт. Мне пока не удалось скопить больше, но я буду стараться.  
"Недостаточно" было весьма мягким словом. Узнав у хозяина "Хакубаи-я", каков долг госпожи Сакуры, он был потрясён — выходило, что всех денег, заработанных им в Нагасаки, не хватит, чтобы покрыть и малую часть. Даже если бы он уговорил весь "Кайэнтай" дружно вывернуть рукава, до заветной суммы было бы ещё далеко. К тому же, "Кайэнтай" тоже нуждался в средствах, и Кэнсин не мог просить товарищей рисковать их будущим ради его личных дел.  
Он чувствовал себя законченной свиньёй. Обещал госпоже Сакуре помощь и скорое избавление от здешнего ада, а сам пропал на такой долгий срок, даже не послав письма с объяснением. Чего уж греха таить — опасался оставлять лишние следы после того, как засветился перед Волками в полный рост, со всеми своими приметами.  
Сакура смотрела на него, и её глаза были круглыми, как бусины в навершиях её шпилек.  
— Так вы пришли, чтобы передать мне деньги? — У неё отчего-то задрожал подбородок. — И ради этого заплатили... как за обычный визит?  
— Они не пускали меня просто так, — виновато сказал Кэнсин. — Вас не будут ругать за это?  
По правде сказать, он побаивался такого оборота событий. Кто его знает, как заведено в таких домах — может, если платишь, то должен обязательно... ну, это самое?.. Кэнсин, конечно, видел, как парни его возраста заигрывают с хорошенькими подавальщицами в лапшичных и чайных, но сам ни разу не набрался храбрости, чтобы заговорить даже со сверстницами. А уж приблизиться к женщине, что годилась ему если не в матери, то в тётки... да он скорее бы в окошко выпрыгнул!  
Но госпожа Сакура только покачала головой — и вдруг расплакалась, зажимая рот ладонью. Так тихо, что никто снаружи комнаты не смог бы услышать; только слёзы бежали из глаз, промывая светлые полоски в румянах на её лице.  
— Госпожа Сакура! — Не на шутку испугавшись, Кэнсин потянул её за рукав. — Что с вами? Я вас чем-то обидел?  
Но она ничего не отвечала и прикусывала костяшки пальцев, чтобы заглушить рыдания. Наконец, она отдышалась и послала ему слабую дрожащую улыбку.  
— Простите меня, пожалуйста. Я так глупа. Мне надо радоваться, что небеса послали мне встречу с таким великодушным человеком, а я зачем-то лью слёзы. Вы очень, очень добрый человек, Химура-хан. Мне совестно оттого, что я ничем не могу отплатить вам за вашу доброту.  
— Я не хотел расстроить вас, — Кэнсин потихоньку отодвинулся к двери. — Наверное, мне лучше уйти.  
— Пожалуйста, останьтесь, — попросила Сакура. — Если вам не... неприятно общество такой, как я. — Она торопливо поднесла к лицу платок, стирая слёзы. — Вы ведь уже заплатили за моё время, так хотя бы поешьте и отдохните.  
Кэнсин замялся. Но есть и впрямь хотелось — а на столике, кроме прочих закусок, были свежие мандзю. Может быть, даже с бобовой начинкой. Раз эта еда уже оплачена, было бы глупо даже не попробовать.  
...Обрадованная Сакура хлопотала, как хозяйка дома, принимающая дорогого гостя, подкладывала ему кушанья, наливала чай. Улучив минуту, она смыла с лица остатки краски и теперь выглядела старше — стали видны мелкие морщинки, прежде скрытые белилами, — но в то же время более весёлой и похожей на прежнюю себя. И раскраснелась она уже не от поддельных румян, а от волнения и свечного тепла.  
— Вы так изменились, Химура-хан. Я запомнила вас добрым и смелым мальчиком, а вы вернулись красивым мужчиной. Скоро у вас не будет отбоя от девушек.  
Кэнсин подавился сладким пирожком и попытался втянуть голову, но не смог спрятать горящие уши и щёки. Его шрам — и тем паче цвет волос — были ещё одной причиной, по которой он бежал от женских взглядов, как от огня. Даже если бы какую-то из них не отпугнула его внешность, женщины могли сболтнуть об ухажёре с такими необычными приметами. А попав в поле зрения мэцукэ и Синсэнгуми, он не только подставил бы себя под арест, но и подвёл бы друзей, сорвав всю тайную работу, которую они вели здесь и в Нагасаки. Так что, пока их дело не доведено до победы, — никаких девушек и прочей ерунды!  
— Не смейтесь, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он, прикрывая ладонью щёку с отметиной.  
— Нет, право, — Сакура всплеснула руками, — вам стоило бы хоть разок взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Этот шрам вас ничуть не портит. Страшно подумать, сколько женских сердец вы разобьёте, прежде чем женитесь.  
— Госпожа Сакура, — взмолился Кэнсин, — перестаньте, прошу вас! Я не собираюсь никому ничего разбивать! Мне... мне некогда, вот!  
— Я не имела в виду себя, — улыбнулась Сакура. — Я, к сожалению, слишком стара, чтобы заглядываться на юных красавчиков. Но заранее завидую той, что сможет пробудить ваше сердце. Ей достанется подлинное сокровище, за которое не жаль отдать жизнь.  
Если бы Кэнсин мог покраснеть ещё сильнее — он, пожалуй, засветился бы в темноте не хуже фонаря у входа в "Хакубаи-я".  
— Не говорите так, — он отчаянно замотал головой. — Вы совсем меня не знаете, госпожа Сакура, а хвалите так, будто... — Он сбился с дыхания и торопливо глотнул чаю.  
— Зато я знаю других мужчин, — мягко прервала его Сакура, — и могу сравнивать. Вы лучше их всех.  
Кэнсин вспомнил Рёму. И бесшабашного Сонодзё, который в первую осень в Осаке вытащил Кэнсина из воды, когда тот по-глупому запутался в снастях и чуть не утонул. И Муцу, который вечно важничал и задавался — а потом в Нагасаки, когда они оказались на мели, без денег и без работы, несколько раз отдавал "этому мелкому заморышу" рисовые колобки, небрежно объясняя: "Знакомые на обед позвали, не пропадать же еде"; только спустя месяц Кэнсин догадался, что эти воображаемые обеды были такой же сказкой, как и его кутежи с богатыми приятелями, и приёмы в знатных домах. И добродушного Тёдзиро, который всё время носился то с мелкой подработкой, то с торговлей вразнос — и при дележе еды тоже норовил подсунуть младшему товарищу лишний кусок. И Накаоку, что появился нежданно, как снег на голову, с какими-то невероятными мечтами по спасению всех вообще и страны в частности — и со вполне дельными идеями насчёт того, как претворить эти мечты в жизнь. И Кацу-сэнсэя. И наставника Хико...  
— Извините, госпожа Сакура, но я не могу согласиться. Есть много хороших людей, гораздо лучше меня. Если ваш муж был плохим человеком, то это не значит...  
— Два мужа, — тихо поправила Сакура. — И любовник. И все мужчины, которые приходят ко мне сейчас. Я не знаю, где те хорошие люди, о которых вы говорите, но мне они не встречались.  
У неё опять влажно блеснули глаза, и Кэнсин прикусил язык. Он пришёл сюда помочь ей, а не доводить до слёз, но получалось всё как-то наоборот.  
Сакура быстро сморгнула, подняла голову и улыбнулась.  
— Женская доля достойна сожаления, Химура-хан. Я была уважаемой женой из почтенной семьи, но, видимо, согрешила в прошлой жизни. Мой первый муж был незлым человеком, просто слабым и трусливым. Он побоялся вступиться за меня, когда я нуждалась в помощи. А любовник... он относился ко мне скорее как к игрушке, но он по крайней мере был из тех, кто не позволяет чужим трогать свои вещи. Когда не можешь сама за себя постоять — остаётся искать кого-то сильного, к кому можно прислониться. — Она сжала губы. — Может, я смогла бы остаться с ним... но здесь ведь Киото. Здесь всё время кого-нибудь убивают. Его зарезали в какой-то драке, а мне уже нельзя было вернуться в семью. Так что второй муж подобрал меня, можно сказать, на улице. Не то чтобы ему была так уж нужна жена, просто он проигрался и нуждался в деньгах. И вот, — Сакура с презрением развернула свои пунцовые рукава, — я здесь, чтобы он мог играть, а я — не умереть с голоду.  
Кэнсин молчал, не зная, что ответить на это.  
Он не мог сказать, что его собственная жизнь — жизнь разыскиваемого преступника и участника заговора против сёгуната — была так уж легка и безоблачна. Судьба швыряла его, как лодку в штормящем море, и в любую минуту волны могли накрыть его с головой. И всё-таки у него был ветер, и простор, и проблески солнца из-за стены грозовых туч — а у неё только илистое дно с неподвижной мутной водой, мрак и гниль...  
Он хотел бы рассказать ей что-нибудь хорошее — такое, чтобы она могла хоть ненадолго забыть о своей тесной и пёстрой темнице, о жирном хозяине и всех остальных, кого ей приходилось здесь принимать. Он хотел бы рассказать ей о том, как огромно море, и как оно красиво в ясную погоду, когда солнце золотит гладкие спинки волн; и как весело и страшновато карабкаться по вантам, распуская паруса в крепкий ветер. Как дрожит под ногами палуба при стрельбе из пушки, и как дышит огнём и паром железное нутро корабля, подобное входу в подземный мир. Как встаёт из-за моря на горизонте вершина Сакурадзимы, окутанная дымным облаком, сама похожая на исполинский пароход. Какой большой и шумный город Нагасаки, и сколько там заморских диковин, и какие смешные с виду эти иноземцы, с которыми Кэнсина всё время путали из-за волос, и как он мучился, пытаясь проверить на деле свои убогие познания в эйго...  
Ему хватило бы рассказов на много вечеров — но Рёма наказал ему не болтать. И был прав. Неизвестно, в чьи уши может упасть ненужное слово. Кому-то может хватить ума и настойчивости, чтобы размотать по одной ниточке весь клубок, от Хёго и Осаки до Нагасаки, от остатков Военно-морской школы до вольного торгового отряда "Кайэнтай"... от почтенного и уважаемого самим сёгуном Сайго Китиноскэ, приютившего горстку ронинов под защитой своего клана, до неуловимого мятежника, мастера меча, не носящего меч, в чьих руках сейчас лежала судьба целого княжества...  
Вот поэтому и приходилось молчать обо всём, что составляло его жизнь после отъезда из Кансая. И особенно — о тех людях, с которыми свёл его новый поворот судьбы. На это счёт Рёма предупредил его особо: ни слова о "Кайэнтае", ни слова о Накаоке, и самое главное — ни полслова о Кацуре.  
Он вздохнул и начал рассказывать о другом — о том, что было прежде, чем в деревню Химура пришёл мор, занесённый бродячим торговцем из города.  
Он сам не ожидал, что получится связно — да и много ли сохранила детская память под гнётом следующих событий? Но одно воспоминание тянуло за собой другое, слова лепились легко, как рисинки в колобке — и вставал туманный рассвет над лесистыми склонами, алыми от осенней листвы, и стучал ткацкий станок в дымном сумраке родного дома; юркой рыбкой мелькал челнок в материнских руках — и плыли, струились цветными облаками в водах горной реки свежевыкрашенные ткани: индиго и марена, воробейник и чернильный орех...  
...Когда раздался стук в перегородку и липкий голос хозяина известил, что "время уважаемого гостя вышло", Кэнсин готов был прибить его. Удержала его только мысль, что любую обиду эта толстая жаба выместит на Сакуре, и хорошо если не в двойном размере. Нехотя распрямляя ноги, он поднялся.  
— Я приду ещё, — пообещал он. — Может быть, не скоро, но обязательно приду.  
— Берегите себя, пожалуйста, — Сакура простёрлась на полу в низком поклоне. — Не знаю, как вас отблагодарить.  
— Уважаемый гость, прошу вас, — створка за спиной Кэнсина скрипнула и приоткрылась. Кэнсин охнул про себя, торопливо схватил брошенную у стены шляпу и нахлобучил на голову.  
— Сейчас иду, — раздражённо крикнул он, надеясь, что в тусклом красноватом свете ламп хозяин не успел разглядеть его как следует. И, кивнув на прощание Сакуре, вышел в коридор.  
— Уважаемому гостю понравилось? — сладко пропел хозяин. Кажется, он ничего не заметил; Кэнсин перевёл дыхание.  
— Да, — хмуро сказал он. — Меч верните.

***

— Ну сколько можно? Господин Кацура! Господин Сайго! Так мы никогда с места не сдвинемся!  
Рёма сердился не на шутку. И было от чего потерять терпение: если после турнира казалось, что дело практически сделано и представители Тёсю и Сацума действительно нашли общий язык, то сегодняшние споры отбросили их почти туда же, откуда они начинали.  
— При всём уважении, господин Сакамото, — прогудел Сайго, — сдвигаться с места должна не одна лишь Сацума. Мы и так идём на значительный риск. Если об этом союзе узнают Токугава, обвинение в измене не заставит себя ждать.  
— При всём уважении, господин Сайго, — в тон ему отозвался Кацура, — осмелюсь возразить. Если Токугава сочтут, что Сацума представляет для них угрозу, отсутствие повода для обвинений их не смутит. Единственное, что удержит их от нападения — это страх потерпеть поражение. А разбить союз труднее, чем два княжества поодиночке.  
— Если бы я не был с этим согласен, господин Кацура, я бы тут не сидел, — Сайго улыбнулся, но в его глазах тлело раздражение. — Однако, сдаётся мне, Тёсю тоже немало выиграют от нашего союза. Так почему же мне кажется, что из нас двоих именно мне приходится вас упрашивать?  
Кэнсин мысленно вздохнул. Это тянулось уже четвёртый час, и у него голова шла кругом от этих премудростей. Было бы куда проще пропускать все разговоры мимо ушей, а то и вздремнуть, как тот же Накамура, подпирающий стенку за спиной Сайго. Сацумский мастер меча спал сидя, прерывистым чутким сном, то и дело поднимая голову и оглядывая комнату сквозь опущенные ресницы. Можно было не сомневаться, что любую опасность он почует загодя и будет готов к бою, прежде чем эта опасность приблизится к Сайго.  
Кэнсин и сам был бы не прочь поспать — гул чужих голосов наводил на него уныние. Но Рёма не уставал повторять, что ему надо учиться думать своей головой, а для этого — набираться опыта и разбираться во всём, что происходит в стране. И поэтому Кэнсин, борясь с зевотой, честно пытался понять, о чём идёт речь и почему господин Сайго вроде бы согласен на условия сделки, а господин Кацура всё равно чем-то недоволен.  
На Сисио, занявшего место сбоку от Кацуры, он старался не смотреть. Сам понимал, что глупо держать за пазухой камень — ведь Рёма ни на кого не обижался, и ссадина у него на лбу уже почти зажила. Да и сам Сисио ни словом больше не вспоминал о своём поражении и не лез задираться — как и подобает воину, прекрасно владеющему собой. И уж тем более глупо было злиться на того, с кем ему, возможно, предстояло сражаться спина к спине — ведь Сисио, как и Кэнсину, и Накамуре, придётся прикрывать бегство переговорщиков, если их обнаружат.  
— Ваше предложение, господин Сайго, весьма щедро, но, к сожалению, не вполне отвечает целям союза.  
— Это в каком же смысле, господин Кацура? — Сайго набычился; при его ширине и весе выглядело это устрашающе, но "лис из Тёсю" явно не впечатлился.  
— Затем, — ответил он таким же усталым голосом, каким Кацу-сэнсэй объяснял новичкам в школе, что Земля не плоская, — что для союза необходимы две стороны, господин Сайго. Две живые стороны. С тем, что вы предлагаете нам, война закончится за один месяц. После чего союз Сацумы и Тёсю можно будет считать прекратившим действие — за отсутствием княжества Тёсю. Впрочем, допускаю, что Токугава сохранят прежнее название провинции — но в любом случае управлять ею будут совсем другие люди. Иногда меня посещает странная мысль, что вас, возможно, устроил бы и такой исход.  
— Господин Кацура, — Сайго упёрся ладонями в бёдра, как борец перед схваткой. — Я питаю к вам глубочайшее уважение, и мне крайне прискорбно слышать от вас такие речи. Если бы я не знал, что уважаемый Кацура Когоро так же искусно владеет словами, как мечом, я мог бы подумать, что меня обвиняют в низких намерениях.  
— Господин Сайго, вы слишком высоко цените мою ничтожную персону. Меньше всего на свете я хотел бы обидеть вас несправедливым подозрением — но мой покойный учитель говорил, что учтивость не должна стоять выше искренности, тем более, когда речь идёт о жизни и смерти. Поэтому я прошу прощения за грубую прямоту и выскажусь откровенно. Сацума недолго сможет поддерживать мир с Токугава. Судьба вашего княжества напрямую зависит от того, будет ли успешным поход сёгуната против Тёсю. По нраву это вам или нет, но сейчас Тёсю — это щит, заслоняющий вас от Токугава. Если мы заставим карательную армию отступить, Токугава ослабнут и не посмеют бросить вам вызов. А если мы падём, сёгун укрепит свои позиции, и тогда Сацуме тоже не устоять. Но есть и третий путь. Что, если сёгунат сокрушит Тёсю, но и сам понесёт такие потери, что о походе на Сацума придётся забыть?  
Кацура неторопливо выколотил трубку о край жаровни и снова взглянул на собеседника.  
— Если бы вы были на моём месте, господин Сайго, разве не обеспокоила бы вас такая мысль? Разве не закралось бы к вам подозрение, что вас хотят бросить на съедение Токугава, как отравленную приманку? И разве не усилились бы ваш подозрения от того, что ваш союзник отказывается от совместных боевых действий, оставляя всё бремя войны на ваших плечах?  
На протяжении этой речи Сайго всё больше темнел лицом, и когда он наконец поднял голову, то мог бы сойти за грозовую тучу. Рокотал он, по крайней мере, так же внушительно:  
— Если бы я был на вашем месте, господин Кацура, а вы — на моём, то вы бы поняли, что Сацума противостоит не только сёгунату Токугава. Англия не ополчилась на нас — по крайней мере, не перестала снабжать нас оружием, но как насчёт Франции? Сёгунат готов заплатить за их пушки и ружья нашими землями, при условии, что французы сами их займут. Ввязавшись в противостояние с Токугава, мы подставим спину заморским державам. А придя на землю Японии, отвоевав её силой оружия, они уже никуда не уйдут, пока не проглотят страну целиком. Так что, видите ли, на кону стоит гораздо больше, чем судьба одного княжества.  
...Кацура что-то говорил в ответ, но Кэнсин уже не разбирал его слов. В висках тонко-тонко, комариным зудом зазвенело предчувствие опасности. Он вскинул голову и понял, что ему не померещилось: Сисио тоже встрепенулся и устремил взгляд на дверь. Спустя секунду очнулся и Накамура — лицо помятое, а сна ни в одном глазу.  
— Что? — в отличие от увлеченных спором политиков, Рёма тут же заметил беспокойство телохранителей.  
— Гости, — вполголоса сказал Кэнсин. — Много.  
Сайго и Кацура встревоженно умолкли. Накаока, подняв с лампы бумажный колпак, задул свечу внутри; Рёма потянул из-за пазухи револьвер.  
Заморское оружие ему преподнёс господин Такасуги. Рёма сперва не решался принять такой дорогую и редкую вещь, но господин Такасуги был непреклонен. "Я дал бы вам телохранителя, — сказал он, — но вас и так сопровождает лучший из мастеров. Так что возьмите хотя бы револьвер".  
Рёма принял подарок. Но тот случай с подносом припоминал Кэнсину ещё долго. "Лучший из мастеров, — ворчал он. — Вот ведь, глазастый какой..."  
Кэнсин прислушался. Теперь уже не требовалось обладать особым чутьём, чтобы различить в тишине шелест сандалий по траве. Идущих было много — шестеро или семеро. Впрочем, с учётом количества бойцов и оружия в доме — не так уж много.  
— Господин Сайго, господин Кацура, — прошептал Рёма, — мы отвлечём их, а вы уходите. Нельзя, чтобы вас застали здесь вместе, не то конец нашей тайне. Уходите через задний двор, только поврозь.  
Лидеры мятежных кланов переглянулись и кивнули. Сайго в сопровождении Накамуры и ещё двоих земляков скрылся за кухонной дверью. Кацура задержался, отыскал взглядом Сисио.  
— Оставайся с господином Сакамото, — приказал он. — Проследи, чтобы он добрался до безопасного места без помех.  
И тоже исчез, сопровождаемый по пятам Миёси, как раз в тот момент, когда входные двери затрещали под ударом, сносящим хлипкий засов.  
Рёма выстрелил, как только лунный свет, упавший сквозь дверной проём, обрисовал на бумаге сёдзи человеческую тень. Тень согнулась и повалилась куда-то вбок, но сквозь перегородку проломились на смену ей ещё двое.  
Темнота почти не мешала — нападающие так полыхали угрозой и жаждой битвы, что их можно было рубить хоть с закрытыми глазами. Кэнсин бросился на ближайшего, на бегу выхватывая меч из ножен. Короткий росчерк клинка отправил врага на пол, с распоротым бедром; прежде чем раненый успел откатиться из-под ног дерущихся, Сисио добил его коротким ударом в затылок и тут же атаковал второго.  
Где-то рядом оказался Накаока, грохнул ещё один выстрел, и они всей кучей вывалились на энгаву. Первая волна нападающих осталась лежать под обломками растоптанных сёдзи; теперь надо было прорываться и бежать, пока остальные не успели окружить их.  
Рёма выстрелил ещё два раза, поверх голов — и люди с мечами, уже подскочившие к крыльцу, отпрянули и сбились вместе. Сисио с ухмылкой спрыгнул с энгавы прямо в эту толпу, и в следующий миг ночной воздух огласился дикими воплями, и кто-то из нападающих покатился по траве, заливая садовую дорожку кровью.  
Рёма ругнулся в сердцах: не видя в темноте, где в этой куче Сисио, а где все остальные, он не мог больше стрелять.  
— Рё-сан, Синтаро! — Кэнсин подтолкнул друзей в сторону левого крыла дома; пока в саду кипела свалка, можно было без помех обогнуть строение и уйти вслед за Кацурой и Сайго. — Мы вас догоним! Скорее!  
И сам бросился туда, где Сисио схватился с незваными гостями.  
Почти все нападающие уже были на земле — Сисио расправился с ними с ужасающей быстротой. Но последний из врагов оказался лучше остальных — и как раз, когда Кэнсин подбегал к месту драки, Сисио рухнул на землю, выронив меч и сжимая руками бедро чуть выше колена.  
Кэнсин рванулся к ним. Обиды обидами, а Сисио был свой — и сейчас нуждался в помощи. Меч нападающего уже взметнулся вверх; Кэнсин понял, что не успеет, и крикнул во всё горло:  
— Бейся со мной!  
Сработало. Самурай оставил раненого противника и повернулся к тому, кто был на ногах и готов к атаке.  
Он был молод — Кэнсин догадался об этом ещё раньше, по быстроте и гибкости его движений, но только сейчас увидел его лицо, чистое, с правильными чертами, с большими тёмными глазами, сверкающими яростью и азартом. И за две секунды, пока они сближались для схватки, успел ощутить не жалость — для жалости сейчас не было места — но горькое изумление: почему же так вышло, что он должен убить этого человека, к которому не испытывает никакой ненависти?  
Первый удар он принял на блок; они замерли на миг, сцепившись цубами мечей и почти соприкасаясь плечами. Самурай напирал сильно, но Кэнсин за два прошлых года всё-таки прибавил в росте и в весе, и продавить его не удалось. Он перехватил левой ладонью обух клинка, усилил нажим — и попятиться пришлось уже самураю.  
Ещё один обмен ударами — снова впустую: ни один из мечей не окрасился кровью. Они отскочили друг от друга, закружили, примеряясь для новой атаки, и Кэнсин уже знал, что она станет последней. Самурай бился неплохо, но и только. А затягивать бой было нельзя, ведь предстояло ещё убираться отсюда и как-то тащить Сисио, если тот не сможет идти.  
Кэн-ки молодого самурая вспыхнул ярче прежнего. Кэнсин уловил намерение атаковать — и ушёл вверх высоким прыжком. Этого противник не ожидал. Прекрасный, выверенный удар провалился в пустоту, не достигнув цели; самурай потерял равновесие — и одну лишнюю долю секунды на то, чтобы его восстановить...  
Меч Кэнсина обрушился ему на голову. Звонко лопнул стальной налобник, разлетелся надвое запоздало поднятый для защиты клинок. Отточенное лезвие с хрустом рассекло кости черепа от темени до нижней челюсти, глубоко пробороздило грудь, вскрывая рёбра вдоль грудины. Кэнсин припал на одно колено, гася столкновение с землёй, и чужая, обжигающе горячая кровь плеснула ему в лицо, вырвавшись фонтаном из длинного разреза.  
Ещё целую секунду, полную оглушительной тишины, юноша стоял на ногах; его лицо, разделённое надвое алой брызжущей полосой, по-прежнему казалось живым, но глаза слепо и жутко смотрели в разные стороны — правый перед собой, а левый вниз, на Кэнсина. В чёрных расширенных зрачках двоился белый лунный блик. Потом из-под него словно выдернули опору — он рухнул ничком, без вскрика или конвульсий, навряд ли успев хотя бы ощутить боль. Обломок меча выпал из разжавшейся руки, длинные волосы рассыпались, быстро намокая в пенящейся красной луже.  
Кэнсин встал, отряхнул клинок. Кровь была у него на руках и на лице, текла с волос, заливая глаза. От её запаха и вкуса — на губы тоже попало — тошнота стиснула внутренности, но утираться было некогда. Издалека, на пределе различимости, долетело ощущение новой опасности. Кто-то быстро двигался сюда, и их намерения горели жаждой боя, осязаемой даже с такого расстояния.  
— К нам новые гости, — сказал Сисио.  
Он подошёл и встал над убитым, мимоходом наступив на половинку разрубленного налобника. В ответ на непонимающий взгляд Кэнсина он только усмехнулся. Его походка была лёгкой, без малейшей скованности.  
— Извини, — небрежно уронил он. — Мне хотелось посмотреть на тебя в деле.  
Кэнсин молча прижал к лицу рукав. Кровь размазалась, но запах стал только сильнее.  
— Идём же, — поторопил его Сисио. — Ты ведь не собираешься драться со всеми самураями Айдзу?  
— Айдзу? — тупо повторил Кэнсин.  
Сисио пинком сандалии подбросил руку убитого, разворачивая локтем наружу. Показал герб на рукаве — листья мальвы.  
— Идём. — Он повернулся и быстрым шагом направился за угол дома.  
Шаги бегущих сюда людей уже были слышны, в проёме ворот мелькнул жёлтый отсвет, чуть ярче лунного. Кэнсин бросил попытки стереть с лица кровь, повернулся и побежал.  
Он ещё не успел перемахнуть через ограду, когда ветер донёс из оставшегося за спиной сада отзвуки чужих голосов, а потом — мучительный, полный бессловесного горя крик.

***  
...Народу в додзё было — не протолкнуться. Возросшая численность отряда имела свои оборотные стороны: расселить, прокормить и натренировать такую ораву становилось всё труднее. Переезд из Мибу в Ниси Хонгандзи частично решил проблему с жильём, но ненадолго, и Хидзиката уже подумывал о новом расширении казарм.  
Сейчас в зал набилось ещё больше людей, чем обычно; замком даже углядел несколько лиц из отряда Нагакуры и самого Нагакуру в придачу — хотя им полагалось сейчас отдыхать после ночного патрулирования.  
А если взглянуть поверх голов на середину зала, сразу становилось понятно, почему все сюда сбежались. Капитан Первого отряда в последнее время мало выходил на сиаидзё. А уж поединок между капитанами Первого и Третьего — зрелище не менее редкое, чем осеннее полнолуние.  
Хидзиката остановился за спинами зрителей, чтобы не отвлекать бойцов. Окита сегодня выглядел неплохо — двигался легко, дышал ровно, наносил удары хлёстко и стремительно. Один или два раза казалось, что он вот-вот пробьёт защиту, но Сайто держался, отражая атаку за атакой. Довольно долго держался, а потом...  
Cо стороны это выглядело так, будто левая ладонь Сайто чуть соскользнула, ослабив хват. Ничего удивительного, в общем-то — рукояти боккэнов не оплетают шнурами, а от прикосновения множества рук они становятся слишком гладкими, и тут даже мастер может оплошать. От резкого удара боккэн вырвался из рук Сайто и покатился по полу. Окита, мгновенно переменив позицию, обозначил круговой удар в плечо и опустил оружие.  
Сайто молча склонил голову, признавая поражение. Хидзиката подождал, пока бойцы завершат поединок формальным поклоном, и окликнул:  
— Сайто-кун, отвлекись от занятий. Командир зовёт.  
— Слушаюсь, — Сайто перебросил боккэн одному из новобранцев, ожидавших своей очереди, и начал снимать шлем и нагрудник. Хидзиката вышел и неторопливо зашагал в сторону южного зала, где располагались покои старших офицеров.  
— Зря, — негромко сказал он, когда Сайто нагнал его.  
— Что?  
— Зря поддался. Снисхождение — это не то, чего он хочет от нас.  
— Сегодня он был сильнее меня, — возразил Сайто. — Действительно сильнее. Можно было бы затянуть бой ещё на несколько минут, но исход был бы таким же. Я просто сберёг нам обоим время.  
"И дыхание," — добавил про себя Хидзиката. Но вслух ничего не сказал.  
Кондо ждал их в комнате, отведённой под штаб, со знаменем на стене. Это означало, что он вызвал Хидзикату и Сайто по служебному, а не по личному вопросу. Но вот что это за вопрос, касающийся замкома и капитана третьего отряда, но не предназначенный для ушей остальных офицеров, — об этом Хидзиката мог только гадать.  
— Сайто, — командир не любил длинных предисловий, предпочитая сразу переходить к делу, — имя Такацуки Гэнтацу тебе о чём-нибудь говорит?  
Сайто наклонил голову.  
— Вассал Айдзу. Школа Сайки Канума. Интересный стиль, но слишком вычурный. Впрочем, Такацуки владеет им неплохо.  
— Ты с ним знаком?  
— Мы фехтовали несколько раз. Он приходил в Ёсида-додзё, когда я занимался там. Победил одного из старших учеников, потом проиграл мне. И ещё трижды возвращался отыгрываться. Итого три-один по поединкам.  
— Выходит, его мастерство улучшилось за это время? — усмехнулся Хидзиката.  
— Он устранил несколько ошибок в обороне, на которые я ему указал, — улыбка Сайто была скупой, как и всегда, но глаза потеплели. — Старательный парень. Если продолжит в том же духе, сможет когда-нибудь сравнять счёт.  
— Уже нет, — мрачно проговорил Кондо. — Он погиб вчера.  
— Понятно. — Лицо Сайто почти не изменилось — только улыбка стёрлась да взгляд на мгновение скользнул вниз и вбок. — Поединок или убийство?  
— Скорее первое. Вчера ночью Такацуки и ещё с десяток самураев из Айдзу вроде бы напали на след Кацуры и Сакамото. Заводилой у них был некто Сигурэ Такими — лучший друг Такацуки, тоже из школы Канума. Парни молодые, горячие — решили прикончить мятежников сами, чтобы славой не делиться. Правда, точно определить их местонахождение не смогли, поэтому, — Кондо невесело хмыкнул, — разделились на две группы. Такацуки со своей половиной отряда отправился в гостиницу "Судзу-я", Сигурэ с остальными — в "Минода".  
— И почему некоторым молодым идиотам кажется, что всякая тактика, сработавшая однажды, сработает и при любом другом раскладе? — вздохнул Хидзиката. — Они бы хоть посмотрели для начала, сколько бежать от улицы Наватэ до "Икэда-я", а сколько — от "Минода" до "Судзу-я".  
— Так и вышло. Когда Сигурэ обнаружил, что в "Минода" никого нет, и бросился в "Судзу-я", он нашёл там только трупы Такацуки и его товарищей. Других тел не оказалось, так что был там на самом деле Кацура или нет — неизвестно. Ведь, если слухи не врут, он перестал носить меч.  
— Зато у Сакамото — высший разряд Хокусин Итто, — напомнил Хидзиката. — Хотя с четырьмя-пятью противниками он вряд ли мог справиться в одиночку.  
— О чём и речь. Сегодня на рассвете князю Катамори доложили о происшествии. Доложил сам Сигурэ, утаивать ничего не стал. Всю ответственность возложил на себя, просил дозволения совершить сэппуку, но князь запретил ему умирать. И поручил нам выяснить, кто это в Киото завёлся такой нахальный, что режет среди ночи верных слуг сёгуна, если всех самых ярых мятежников мы выбили ещё год назад?  
— Что хозяева гостиницы? — спросил Хидзиката. Кондо поморщился.  
— Сигурэ допросил их сразу, но ничего не вытряс. "Судзу-я" держит семидесятилетний старик, глухой на оба уха. Ему помогают жена и вдовая дочь. Дочери вчера не было, она гостила у сестры. Жена твердит, что у них сняли комнату два самурая из Этидзэн. Что было ночью, она не знает, потому что выпивает по вечерам и спит, как убитая. От хозяина и вовсе никакого толку, он едва соображает, какой нынче год.  
— Значит, точно Кацура. Уж больно подходящее место выбрал.  
— Очень может быть. Но Сигурэ рассказал мне ещё кое-что. Они прибежали в "Судзу-я", опоздав буквально на несколько секунд, и он вроде бы заметил того, с кем сражался Такацуки. Поручиться не может, потому что видел его мельком, издалека и при лунном свете, однако ему показалось, что это человек небольшого роста и очень быстрый. Но Такацуки убит ударом в голову, причём сверху вниз, поэтому Сигурэ решил, что ему померещилось — ведь ясно, что низкорослый такого удара нанести не мог... — Кондо перевёл взгляд на безмолвного Сайто. — Что скажешь?  
Сайто поднял глаза.  
— Скажу, что знаю одного мечника маленького роста, который мог нанести такой удар, — ровно проговорил он. — Но только одного.  
— Так я и думал, — кивнул Кондо. — Видно, искусные убийцы в рядах Исин Сиси плодятся, как лягушки в пору дождей. Мало нам было Каваками, теперь ещё и этот красноволосый чертёнок...  
— Похоже на то, — согласился Сайто. — Командир, если Такацуки ещё не похоронили, я хотел бы проститься с ним. И взглянуть на рану, чтобы сказать наверняка, нанёс ли её тот человек, с которым я сражался.  
— Конечно, ступай. Погибших перенесли в храм Комёдзи, похороны состоятся вечером. Сигурэ тоже должен быть там. Поговори с ним, может, узнаешь что-нибудь ещё.  
— Есть, — Сайто поклонился и вышел. Проводив его взглядом, Кондо тяжело вздохнул.  
— Вот такие дела, Тоси, — проговорил он. — А ты ещё не верил, что этот парень — хитокири.  
— Если это был он, — Хидзиката против воли надавил на "если", — то за два года многое могло измениться. Раз мальчишка водил дружбу с Исин Сиси, то неудивительно, что после "Икэда-я" и Запретных врат у него прибавилось решимости и желания убивать. Следовало ожидать, что этим закончится. Такие умелые руки при такой бестолковой голове — да это же просто находка для Кацуры и ему подобных!  
— Тоси, — Кондо подозрительно глянул на него. — Ты что, до сих пор ему сочувствуешь?  
— Разумеется, нет. — Голосом Хидзикаты можно было резать стекло. — Он убил вассалов Айдзу. Покарать его — наш долг перед господином Катамори.  
— Тогда почему ты злишься?  
— Потом что Ниими будет по уши доволен, когда узнает, что убийца Сэридзавы вернулся и на него уже объявлена охота, — Хидзиката резко встал и одёрнул рукава хаори. — А то, что радует Ниими, не радует меня.  
Это не было неправдой. Но, выходя из комнаты, он чувствовал на себе взгляд Кондо, полный беспокойства.

***

— Спокойно! — Рёма быстро отступил назад, выставив перед собой открытые ладони. — Спокойно, Кэн-тян, это я.  
Кэнсин сконфуженно опустил оружие. После событий прошлой ночи он опять уснул сидя, прислонив меч к груди. А проснулся — уже стоя на одном колене и выставив перед собой обнажённый клинок. Видимо, Рёма окликнул его или хлопнул створкой двери. Хорошо ещё, что не попытался за плечо потрясти.  
— Молодец, — сам Рёма, похоже, ничуть не обиделся. — Не теряешь бдительности.  
— Прости, — Кэнсин отвёл глаза и убрал меч в ножны. — Это я после вчерашнего... не в себе ещё.  
Рёма сочувственно кивнул. Только сейчас Кэнсин заметил тёмные круги у него под глазами и воспалённый блеск зрачков. Похоже, его старший товарищ вообще не ложился спать.  
— Вернулись Накаока и Миёси, — сообщил он, садясь рядом. — Сайго передал, что всё в порядке, они ушли незамеченными. За Кацурой тоже не было слежки, он сейчас прячется в какой-то из своих запасных нор. Комнату в "Судзу-я" снимали подставные люди, так что хозяева ничего не знают — ни наших имён, ни лиц. Из нападающих нас тоже никто не видел, да?  
Кэнсин покачал головой.  
— Из живых — никто.  
— Понятно, — Рёма сдержал вздох, но лицо у него было, как у человека, наступившего на гвоздь. — Но всё равно придётся несколько дней выждать до следующей встречи. Раз люди Айдзу смогли нас выследить, значит у Сайго в амбаре крыса завелась.  
— Почему у Сайго?  
— Я, ты, Накаока, люди Кацуры — мы все в розыске, нам на самих себя доносить не с руки. А вот среди сацумцев многие не хотят объединения с Тёсю. Или, может, кто-то под Сайго копает, пытается его сбросить и занять его место. Таким честолюбцам все средства хороши, не погнушаются и стукнуть. Так что пока Сайго не пришлёт весточку, что всё чисто — сидим тише воды, ниже травы, из "Тэрада-я" носу не кажем, ясно?  
— Ясно.  
Рёма помолчал. Зачем-то вынул из рукава револьвер, крутнул барабан ладонью. Посмотрел на Кэнсина; покрасневшие от бессонницы глаза казались больными.  
— Мы их к себе не звали, Кэн-тян. На нас напали — мы защищались. Скверно, когда приходится убивать, спасая свою жизнь. Но, знаешь, я не святой монах, чтобы с молитвой подставлять голову под чей-то меч. И ты тоже.  
— И у нас есть дело, которое никто не сделает за нас, если мы позволим себя убить, — закончил Кэнсин. — Я помню, Рё-сан. Я буду осторожен.  
Сакура, подумал он про себя. В "Хакубаи-я" лучше не появляться, по крайней мере, пока не закончатся эти переговоры. Можно рисковать своей шеей, если совесть велит, — но других подводить нельзя.  
Знать бы ещё, сколько времени понадобится Сайго и Кацуре, чтобы прийти к согласию? Хорошо, если неделя-другая. А если — несколько месяцев?..

***

Приближение патруля он услышал едва ли не за квартал. В ночной тишине шаги разносятся далеко — особенно если воздух прозрачен и свеж от первого предзимнего мороза, а прихваченная инеем трава звонко хрустит под ногами. Тем более, что люди, идущие навстречу, не собирались никак скрывать своё присутствие. За два года они привыкли, что в этом городе все боятся их, а не наоборот.  
Можно было бы просто выйти им навстречу, но это выглядело бы уж слишком нарочито — дурак догадается. Поэтому Кэнсин пробежал немного вперёд до ближайшего проулка и встал там, прячась в тени за углом.  
Шаги прохрустели в отдалении, огибая поворот, и начали приближаться. Повезло — если бы они не свернули здесь, пришлось бы ловить их уже за следующим перекрёстком, а это было опасно близко к тому месту, куда им заходить не полагалось.  
Кэнсин замер в проулке, дожидаясь, когда патруль приблизится на нужное расстояние, — а потом шевельнулся и громко стукнул ножнами о стену.  
Шаги замерли, потом зашелестели быстро и вразнобой, рассыпаясь по улице. Из-за угла выползло жёлтое пятно света от фонаря, охватило застывшую у стены фигуру юноши, отразившись медными бликами от его связанных в хвост волос.  
— Это он!  
— Ни с места!  
— Держи!  
— Лови!  
Чему-то их всё-таки учили. По крайней мере, в проулок они бросились не всей кучей, а только втроем. Остальные с фонарями образовали второе кольцо за их спинами. Это не помогло: Кэнсин перепрыгнул через ближайшего ловца, кувырком и подкатом сбил с ног того, кто стоял за ним, и оказался за спинами патрульных, не вынимая меча из ножен.  
Они тут же перестроились, окружая его длинной дугой. Прежде, чем они сомкнули кольцо, Кэнсин перебежал улицу и прислонился к садовой ограде напротив. Спокойно оглядел противников.  
Синие хаори, белый узор по рукавам. Прославленные Синсэнгуми. Опора клана Айдзу, гроза мятежников и беглых ронинов. Они растянулись двойной цепью — достаточно широко, чтобы в бою не схлопотать мечом от соседа, достаточно плотно, чтобы добыча нигде не могла проскочить, не напоровшись по меньшей мере на два клинка. Ну, то есть, это им так казалось. Но Кэнсин пока не собирался их разочаровывать.  
Тот, что стоял в ближнем кольце, направил на Кэнсина меч.  
— Бросай оружие! — крикнул он.  
Кэнсин пожал плечами и прыгнул на ограду. Вот интересно, тот длинный левша — он что, не рассказал остальным, что пытаться припереть рыжего мятежника к стене — дело бесполезное, если стенка ниже двух человеческих ростов?  
Судя по возмущённым воплям внизу — нет, не предупреждали их об этом. Вот и хорошо.  
Кэнсин легко побежал по черепичному скату, поглядывая вниз, на улицу, где преследователи, топоча и отдуваясь, неслись вдоль ограды. За один рывок он обогнал их на половину полёта стрелы — но теперь надо было подстегнуть их интерес, чтобы Волки не ушли искать более лёгкую добычу.  
Ограда закончилась; Кэнсин спрыгнул с угла вниз...  
...и со сдавленным воплем рухнул на землю, сжимая обеими руками лодыжку.  
Радостные крики за спиной дали ему понять, что наживка проглочена вместе с крючком. Теперь осталось поводить их подольше. Он поднялся и захромал дальше, припадая на одну ногу. Дождавшись, когда расстояние между ним и преследователями опять сократится до десятка шагов, он прибавил ходу, хромая всё меньше, но не забывая время от времени спотыкаться и стонать.  
Второй по счету квартал остался позади. Волки бежали неутомимо и резво, хотя и растянулись по улице длинной цепочкой. Прямо за Кэнсином держались двое самых упорных преследователей. Он мельком подивился их отваге — или глупости: если бы он сейчас развернулся и атаковал, то успел бы расправиться с этими двумя раньше, чем подбежит третий.  
Впрочем, его и так вполне устраивало, что Волки рассредоточились. Значит, некоторые уже начали выбиваться из сил, и обратный путь станет для них ещё дольше. Как раз то, что надо.  
Для надёжности он пробежал ещё один квартал и свернул в сторону реки. Длинное строение вроде рисового склада почти вплотную примыкало к соседним домам, а рядом, как нарочно, горбатился старый облезлый вяз. С разбега, едва помогая себе руками, Кэнсин взлетел по наклонному стволу в шишковатых наплывах и перепрыгнул оттуда на крышу. Лёг животом на холодную черепицу и посмотрел вниз.  
Преследователи стягивались к вязу; это заняло у них довольно много времени. К тому моменту, как последние отстающие добежали до места, первые уже горячо спорили о том, как добывать излишне резвого беглеца с крыши. Одни хотели немедленно лезть за ним наверх, другие, более благоразумные, указывали на то, что у мятежника на крыше выгодное положение и что он может без труда поскидывать с вяза всех, кто попытается его достать. Они предлагали послать в штаб за копьями и ружьями.  
Кэнсин не сомневался, что сначала они опробуют первый способ, потом перейдут ко второму и в общей сложности потратят на это большую часть ночи. Ружей он не опасался: два соседних дома и третий — поодаль, но в пределах досягаемости для хорошего прыжка — составляли готовый путь к отступлению.  
Луна ушла в клочковатое облако, и мрак упал на город; разговоры под деревом подозрительно затихли. Кэнсин вытащил меч и изготовился. Если они собрались атаковать под прикрытием временной темноты, то это они плохо придумали: Кэнсин в ночном бою мог обойтись и без зрения, а вот сами Волки — едва ли...  
Крик из темноты стал для него полной неожиданностью. Снизу взметнулась волна страха — удушливо-чёрного, животного. Знакомый отрывистый свист и хруст — звук лезвия, рассекающего воздух и плоть. Вой. Хрип. Влажный клокочущий кашель. Запах крови, острый и железный, заполняющий доверху узкий колодец улицы.  
Это длилось совсем недолго — не больше времени, чем потребовалось бы, чтобы патрульные рассчитались по головам. Теперь рассчитываться было некому: луна нерешительно выглянула из облака, освещая разбросанные под вязом тела Волков и одного-единственного человека, стоящего над ними с мечом в опущенной руке.  
Кэнсин узнал бы его, даже если бы не разглядел в лунном свете чёрное хаори, широкие плечи и волосы, связанные в высокий хвост. Узнал бы по тому, что не смог его почуять среди водоворота боли и ужаса, и по тому, как быстро и легко свершилась расправа. Ну, разумеется. Исполнитель "небесного правосудия" должен убивать быстро, умело, а главное — скрытно.  
— Извини, что вмешался, — спокойно сказал Сисио. — Но мне показалось, ты как-то долго с ними тянул.  
— Мне не приказывали их убивать, — Кэнсин соскочил с крыши на вяз, с вяза на землю. — Только отвлечь.  
...И не попасться, ни в коем случае не попасться, настойчиво повторял Рёма. Было непросто убедить его, что это для Кэнсина совершенно не трудно и не опасно — показаться патрулю Синсэнгуми, а потом немного побегать по улицам и крышам, уводя их за собой. Это было нужно, чтобы Рёма и Накаока могли без помех добраться от "Тэрада-я" через весь город до Первой линии, где в усадьбе сацумского каро* должно было наконец-то состояться заключение союза между Сацумой и Тёсю.  
Кэнсин мог бы продержать Волков здесь ещё долго. А потом сбросить их с хвоста и уйти — без помех и без лишней крови.  
Мог бы.  
...Тела лежали слишком близко одно к другому, не обойти. Приходилось переступать — через руки, ноги, запрокинутые пустые лица. Через тёмные лужи, которые не хотела впитывать схваченная морозом земля.  
— В этом, — голос чудом удалось удержать ровным, — не было необходимости.  
— Конечно, была, — Сисио будто даже удивился. — Они тебя видели.  
Он перешагнул через убитого и вдруг быстро ударил себе под ноги остриём меча. Раздался странный булькающий звук — тело в синем хаори выгнулось, упираясь локтями и затылком в землю, на исковерканном судорогой лице блеснули широко раскрытые, застывшие глаза. Волк пытался вдохнуть, но прошедшее между ключиц лезвие не пускало воздух в грудь; он заскрёб пятками по земле, захрипел и вытянулся.  
Кэнсин разжал мокрые от пота кулаки.  
Сисио высвободил меч, вытащил из-за пазухи лист бумаги и начал вытирать потемневший от крови клинок.  
— Главное правило хитокири, — сказал он, тщательно выглаживая кромку лезвия, — не оставлять свидетелей. Если тебя кто-то знает в лицо — ты мертвец. Рано или поздно.  
— Я не хитокири, — сквозь зубы сказал Кэнсин. — Я телохранитель.  
— Одно другому не помеха, — Сисио отбросил окровавленный ком бумаги; тот беззвучно упорхнул в темноту. — Ты убиваешь врагов, когда они нападают на твоего господина, а я — до того, как они нападают. Как, по-твоему, что надёжнее?  
— Зачем убивать, если они ещё не напали?  
— Они враги. Чем больше убьёшь сейчас, тем меньше работы останется потом. — Сисио поймал удивлённый взгляд Кэнсина и весело рассмеялся. — Ты думаешь, они там, — он указал на север, в сторону Первой линии, — договариваются о том, как остановить нападение на Тёсю? Вот ещё! Они договариваются о том, как выиграть эту войну. Союз с Сацумой даст нам корабли и оружие варваров — и с этим оружием мы отправим в ад всех, кого сёгунат пошлёт против нас.  
Кэнсин нахмурился. Нет, всё это он уже частично знал от Рёмы, частично понял сам, присутствуя на переговорах. Но в изложении Рёмы план спасения Тёсю звучал совсем иначе.  
— Я слышал, — медленно начал он, проглотив растерянно-детское "а Рёма сказал..." — Я слышал, что заморское оружие нужно не только для уничтожения врага, но и для устрашения. И что войска сёгуната, встретив мощный отпор, остановятся и не посмеют продолжать нападение.  
— Они-то, может, и остановятся, — усмехнулся Сисио. — Мы-то нет. Вот увидишь, не пройдёт и пары лет, как ружья, купленные для нас Сацумой, начнут стрелять здесь, в Киото. А когда увидишь — вспомнишь мои слова и порадуешься, что врагов осталось поменьше. Потому что сам устанешь резать этих свиней.  
"Не бывать этому!" — чуть не крикнул Кэнсин, но прикусил язык. Он знал, что не остановится перед убийством, если за спиной будут друзья, нуждающиеся в помощи. Он уже убивал, чтобы защитить Рёму. А до этого — чтобы защитить человека, которого видел впервые в жизни; и после этого было как-то нелепо заявлять, что ему претит кровавая философия ночного палача.  
Сисио, видимо, почувствовал его колебание, потому что убрал меч в ножны и выпрямился, оказавшись с Кэнсином лицом к лицу.  
— Странное ты существо, — сказал он негромко. — Впервые вижу хищника, который по доброй воле рядится в шкуру травоядного. Зачем тебе это притворство? Неужели думаешь, что кто-то оценит твои попытки сберечь пару-тройку никчёмных жизней, которые оборвутся если не сегодня, то завтра? Брось. Кацура, Сайго, твой Сакамото — вот они имеют значение. Только они могут поменять что-то в этой гнилой стране. А эти, — он небрежно махнул рукой, — просто мясо для клинка. Их никто не считает. О них даже не вспомнит никто.  
Почему-то в его присутствии запах крови становился сильнее, почти душил. Кэнсин сглотнул, попытался отступить, но Сисио неожиданно схватил его за рукав и удержал.  
— Мне нечасто попадаются люди, с которыми интересно сойтись в бою. — Лунный свет, отражаясь в глазах убийцы, заливал их безумными серебряными озёрами. — А когда я вижу, что кто-то вроде тебя, равный мне по силе, по-глупому зарывает свой талант в землю, мне становится досадно. Ты мог бы применить свою силу не только для драк на деревянных мечах или беготни по крышам. Именно сейчас, когда один меч может изменить судьбу всей страны. Если бы мы с тобой взялись за дело вместе, то через год в Японии была бы совсем другая жизнь. Это власть, понимаешь? Ни до, ни после меч не давал и не даст никому такой власти, как в эти дни.  
Кэнсин резко дёрнул плечом и развернулся — ткань выскользнула у Сисио из пальцев.  
— Это господин Кацура велел тебе уговорить меня? — хмуро спросил он.  
— Нет. — Сисио засмеялся. — Он почему-то сразу решил, что с тобой дело не выгорит. Даже отсоветовал мне браться. А я всё равно думаю, что ты согласишься. Знаешь, почему?  
Он понизил голос до шёпота.  
— Потому что мы с тобой одной породы. — Пахнущее кровью дыхание коснулось лица Кэнсина, и он не смог сдержать гадливую дрожь. — Ты такой же хищник, как я. И так же любишь охотиться.  
Кэнсин отшатнулся, чувствуя, что ещё немного — и он бросится бежать. Или выхватит меч; он сам не знал, что будет хуже.  
— Неправда, — выдохнул он, толком не понимая, почему ему так важно оставить за собой последнее слово в этом бессмысленном споре. — Я не хочу никого убивать.  
— Ещё захочешь, — Сисио засмеялся и наконец-то отступил назад; чёрная тень крыши скрыла его фигуру, оставляя лишь бесплотный голос из темноты. — Когда распробуешь кровь на вкус. Когда поймёшь, что самое большое наслаждение — это убивать и выживать. Однажды ты выпустишь своего хищника на волю — и тогда, возможно, мы поговорим снова.  
Голос умолк. Заиндевелая трава хрустнула раза два под лёгкими упругими шагами, и стало тихо. Кэнсин осознал, что цепляется за меч — и отдёрнул руку, словно от ожога.  
Он стоял на улице, заваленной мёртвыми телами, и кровь застывала липкими лужами у него под ногами. А ещё ему было холодно. Так холодно, словно его собственная кровь вытекла и свернулась на промёрзшей земле.  
В дальнем конце улицы мелькнуло жёлтое пятно. Затопали бегущие ноги.  
Кэнсин повернулся и бросился прочь от надвигающихся огней — в колючую морозную темноту.

**Author's Note:**

> *Кода Гэмбэй - реальный псевдоним Каваками Гэнсая  
> *Аи-ути - взаимное поражение  
> *Мэцукэ - тайная служба в составе правительства Токугава в Японии периода Эдо  
> *Каро - старший самурай клана
> 
>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"> <img src="м" alt="0w6cfm.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`


End file.
